Close My Eyes
by yeahwanwoong
Summary: Kehadiran Donghyuck memberikan warna baru dalam kehidupan Mark yang semula kelabu dan hanya berisi kegelapan/SMROOKIES/NCT Dream/Mark Lee/Haechan or Donghyuck Lee/MarkHyuck/MarkChan/It's bromance! Not Yaoi/DLDR!/Cameo: Chenle, Jaemin, Jeno, Jisung


Mark meremas kasar lembaran yang baru saja dibacanya hingga membentuk buntalan tak rata lalu melemparnya ke jok belakang. Ia melepas kacamata bacanya dan menaruhnya di atas dashboard, mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi, kemudian menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya, mencoba membuat dirinya tenang. Satu jam sebelumnya ia datang ke kantor penerbit dengan wajah berseri-seri untuk menanyakan pendapat editor mengenai naskah yang dikirimnya untuk seri novel selanjutnya. Dan hasilnya? Si ahjumma-ahjumma sialan itu hanya memberinya sehelai kertas bertuliskan penilaian – ah, tidak, lebih mirip seperti penghinaan.

Mark sendiri tak mengerti, ia sudah menjadi seorang novelis tetap di perusahaan itu selama hampir tiga tahun dan baru kali ini ia mendapat 'penolakan' sehina itu. Ia yakin sekali ahjumma yang biasanya memberikan respon positif padanya sedang mengalami PMS, atau mungkin bertengkar dengan suaminya dan sedang berada di ujung perceraian, dan bisa saja ia sedang stress karena baru mendapat surat peringatan dari direktur. Baiklah, Mark memang seorang penulis penuh imajinasi, jadi maklumi saja.

Tapi hari ini memang terasa tidak benar untuk Mark. Pagi tadi ban mobilnya kempes saat akan mengantarkan adiknya ke sekolah dan berakhir dengan memesan taksi. Lalu saat makan siang di kafe karena ada acara pertemuan sesama penulis, kopi yang dipesan Mark sangat asin dan ternyata barista salah memasukkan campuran. Kesialan Mark masih berlanjut sampai saat ia membeli bunga Baby's Breath kesukaan ibunya yang ternyata penuh serangga menjijikkan jadi ia terpaksa membuangnya. Kemudian kekasihnya marah-marah di telepon karena Mark tidak punya waktu untuk berkencan dengannya selama seminggu. Dan berakhir hingga ahjumma gila itu. Mark tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia menjadi sesial itu hari ini.

Tadi pagi Chenle sempat mengatakan kalau sepulang sekolah Mark tak perlu menjemputnya karena ia ingin ke perpustakaan kota. Bagaimanapun, Mark tentu saja khawatir. Chenle bukan orang yang suka jalan-jalan jadi ia tentu kurang bisa menghapalkan tempat-tempat meski ia sudah tinggal di Seoul selama hampir 7 tahun. Mark takut Chenle tersesat atau lebih buruknya lagi, diculik oleh seorang pedofil. Mark tak mengada-ada, ia pernah menghajar bertubi-tubi pria hidung belang yang menarik paksa adiknya saat ia baru sebentar meninggalkannya di toko buku.

Kekesalan Mark semakin bertambah saja saat ia menuju perpustakaan kota dan tak menemukan sosok adiknya dimanapun. Ia sudah menelepon beberapa kali namun Chenle tak mengangkatnya sama sekali. Niatnya Mark ingin langsung ke apartemennya saja barang kali Chenle sudah pulang lebih dulu dan lupa menyalakan ponsel atau sekedar mengabari Mark. Tapi dirinya teringat akan sesuatu hal. Membuat Mark mengumpat kasar dan memacu mobil secepat yang ia bisa menuju klub malam.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ia benar-benar menggila. Nyaris menabrak pejalan kaki, kaca spionnya juga sempat bersinggungan dengan milik mobil lain. Namun ia tak peduli, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya ada dua, Chenle dan kegiatan konyolnya. Mark sadar akhir-akhir ini ia sering berdebat dengan Chenle meski ia tetap menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai kakak. Ia tahu adiknya sangat gemar menyanyi dan harus diakui bahwa suaranya benar-benar indah bak malaikat. Tapi Mark merasa Chenle mulai kelewatan. Ia bernyanyi dimanapun dan bagaimanapun kesempatan yang didapatnya. Melewatkan jam-jam sekolah hingga mendapat surat panggilan dan skors, tak luput dari kosongnya nilai beberapa mata pelajaran.

Dan tadi ia baru saja ingat saat ia membersihkan kamar Chenle semalam dan memperhatikan kalender, adiknya itu melingkari sebuah tanggal – yaitu hari ini – dengan catatan : 'Bernyanyi di Eight Days Night Club ^^'. Ini keterlaluan menurut Mark, adiknya bahkan belum berusia legal dan sudah nekat melakukan hal itu. Sesampai di klub, Mark memarkir asal mobilnya dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke dalam. Menepis tangan-tangan nakal wanita penggoda yang hendak menyentuhnya, menerobos kerumunan muda-mudi yang asyik berhimpitan, dan sampai di staff room. Mark yakin seratus persen adiknya ada di dalam dan benar saja, Chenle yang berlatih bernyanyi bersama band-nya langsung terkejut bukan main melihat kedatangannya.

"Mark Hyung.."

Mark menarik tangan Chenle dan menyentaknya hingga berdiri. "Ambil tasmu dan pulang."

"Hyung, sakit! Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Turuti aku, Zhong!"

Beberapa anak muda di sana – tak luput dari penari striptis yang sedang berdandan – dan juga band Chenle hanya diam dan tak berani melerai. Chenle mengenakan tasnya, Mark bisa melihat bahu anak itu bergetar seolah menahan tangis. Tapi Mark sungguh tak peduli, ia melakukan ini karena tak mau adiknya mengabaikan pendidikannya dengan hal aneh-aneh seperti ini. Karena itu, ia segera mencengkeram kuat tangan Chenle tanpa mengindahkan ringisan sakit yang dilontarkan adiknya. Bahkan saat di dalam mobilpun, Mark langsung memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada Chenle dan menginjak gas dengan penuh nafsu.

"Kau mempermalukanku di depan teman-temanku," ucap Chenle lirih, tapi ia tak menangis. "Sebenarnya apa maumu selalu mengekangku?"

"Aku takkan berbuat begitu jika kau menurut padaku." Mark membalas dengan dingin, matanya tetap fokus ke arah jalan di depannya.

Kali ini Chenle benar-benar meneteskan air matanya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, percuma saja karena Mark sudah terlanjur melihatnya. "Kau bahkan bukan kakak kandungku, jadi jangan seenaknya mengaturku!"

"Ini pesan orang tua kita, Zhong! Apa kau tidak bisa memahaminya? Kenapa sekarang kau sangatlah pembangkang? Apa aku perlu lebih keras lagi padamu agar kau menjadi anak baik-baik dan penurut seperti dulu? Apa aku harus memukulmu supaya kau mengerti bahwa aku hanya ingin kau sekolah yang pintar dan bersenang-senang dengan anak seusiamu?!"

"Kau tak pernah mengerti diriku! Kau bicara mengenai kesenanganku? Itu tadi! Aku akan sangat bahagia jika menyanyi di manapun asal semua orang ada di hadapanku dan hanya menatapku! Kau benar-benar egois, Mark!"

Mark mendengus geram. Ia berusaha menahan diri untuk berbuat kasar dan membuat adiknya jadi takut padanya. Ia mencoba berpikir lebih positif dan dingin, ia hanya ingin Chenle baik-baik saja. Mungkin saja Chenle benar, ia egois. Ia memang sial hari ini dan marah-marah pada adiknya merupakan bentuk pelampiasan. Seharusnya Mark bisa bersikap lembut, hanya saja Chenle memang susah diatur belakangan ini. Harus selalu ada adegan saling membentak di antara mereka. Chenle tak pernah begini, tidak sebelum kedua orang tua mereka pergi.

(Karena itu Mark tadi sangat kesal bunga yang dibelinya banyak serangga menjijikkan, sebab ia hendak pergi ke makam ayah kandungnya dan ibu tirinya – ibu Chenle.)

Memang benar Chenle bukanlah adik biologisnya. Ayah Mark yang merupakan seorang duda – karena ibunya telah meninggal saat melahirkannya dulu – bertemu dengan Nyonya Zhong saat mereka berdua liburan ke Shanghai, China. Kebetulan kedua orang dewasa itu beberapa kali bertemu saat Tuan Lee rapat pemegang saham di kantor. Mark dikenalkan kepada seseorang yang merupakan anak dari Nyonya Zhong dan tidak lain adalah Chenle, seorang yang lebih muda 4 tahun darinya. Singkat cerita mereka semakin akrab sehingga Tuan Lee memutuskan untuk menikahi Nyonya Zhong.

Mark masih ingat, dulu ia begitu canggung dengan Chenle namun lama-kelamaan mereka bisa akrab. Mereka bermain bersama, sering berbagi makanan kesukaan bahkan tidur di ranjang yang sama. Mark menyayangi Chenle dan selalu mengalah tiap kali adiknya itu iseng mengerjainya. Ketika Mark sedang sedih, Chenle akan bernyanyi dan bermain piano untuknya sampai ia kembali tersenyum. Namun kebahagiaan tersebut sirna saat maut merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya. Chenle masih berusia 14 tahun saat itu dan Mark baru saja lulus dari pendidikannya. Tentu itu terlalu menyakitkan bagi keduanya. Sejak saat itu, Mark tak pernah lagi mendengar tawa merdu adik tersayangnya, eye-smilenya yang manis tergantikan oleh wajah yang selalu merengut dan dingin.

Sekali lagi, Mark memutuskan untuk mengalah agar masalah cepat selesai. Sejujurnya dia sangat merindukan Chenle yang tersenyum karenanya. Tapi baru saja Mark ingin berkata halus, Chenle sudah merongrong lagi.

"Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan, Mark. Aku nakal? Pembangkang? Iya, memang benar itu aku. Aku hanya seorang anak muda yang ingin mencari jati dirinya. Dan setelah aku menemukannya, kaulah penghalang itu. Kau ingin aku bahagia tapi kau juga melarangku untuk mencapai kebahagiaan itu. Menurutmu apa kau sudah benar dengan gila kerja seperti itu hingga tak memiliki sedikit saja waktu untukku kecuali saat mengantarku sekolah saja? Kau tahu kenapa aku sering bolos sekolah dan tidak mengerjakan tugas? Itu karena aku hanya ingin mencari perhatianmu saja hingga rela mendapat surat peringatan sekaligus malu terhadap teman-temanku. Kupikir setelah kepergian Ayah dan Ibu kau akan semakin dekat denganku sehingga kita bisa bersama seterusnya layaknya dulu. Tapi nyatanya tidak, kau menjauh dan aku akan ikut menjauh. Kau memang tak pernah memikirkan apapun selain buku-buku tak bergunamu itu."

Kata-kata Chenle bagaikan pedang yang menusuk tepat di jantung bahkan kepala Mark pula. Mark merasa hatinya sakit, kepalanya pusing, dan masih banyak lagi perasaan batin yang ia alami saat ini. Rentetan kalimat itu begitu menohoknya, seolah ini semua adalah kesalahannya. Padahal selama ini Mark selalu pergi keluar sampai larut dan mendekam di kamarnya hingga pagi adalah untuk menyelesaikan karangannya yang akan berguna. Menghasilkan uang untuk biaya sekolah Chenle dan membelikan adiknya barang apapun yang ia mau. Jadi, inikah balasan dari segala kerjanya?

"Kau yang memintaku, Zhong Chenle." Mark berdeham, ia tahu keputusannya akan semakin membuat Chenle marah padanya. "Baiklah jika kau merasa aku begitu. Mulai bulan depan kau akan homeschooling. Kau hanya boleh keluar dari apartemen pada hari Minggu saja. Kau ingin aku bersamamu, bukan? Kita bisa bertemu setiap saat selama enam hari itu. Saat hari ketujuh kau bebas kemanapun yang kau mau, namun dengan pengawasanku. Lupakan soal mimpi gilamu itu karena kau takkan pernah mendapatkannya seumur hidupmu."

Baik Mark maupun Chenle sama-sama terkejut di kalimat terakhir. Mark yang terkejut karena ia sebenarnya tak bermaksud untuk mengucapkan hal menyakitkan itu, dan Chenle yang sangat terpukul atas perintah sepihak itu. Mark diam-diam melirik Chenle yang hanya mengarahkan pandangannya ke jalanan di sampingnya, tapi ia tahu adiknya sedang menangis. Mark serius, ia benar-benar tak sengaja mengucapkannya karena rasa kesalnya sangatlah dominan tadinya.

"Kau juga Mark, yang memintaku untuk semakin membencimu. Lebih baik aku mati saja jika kau tak mengijinkanku menyanyi. Kau tahu? Aku sangat menyesal telah bertemu denganmu," bentak Chenle padanya.

Belum sempat Mark merespon, sebuah truk melaju kencang ke arah mereka. Mark membelalakkan matanya dan membanting setirnya menuju ke kanan. Namun terlambat, Mark tak memiliki waktu lagi untuk menormalkan laju mobilnya sehingga menabrak pagar pembatas jalan tol. Yang Mark tahu, tubuhnya langsung terlempar keluar saat tabrakan itu terjadi hingga ia jatuh menggelinding di atas aspal. Mark mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berkunang-kunang, belum lagi rasa sakit luar biasa yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya, terutama pada bagian kepala. Mark berusaha bangkit, namun kakinya terlalu lemas untuk sekedar menumpu tubuhnya. Bau anyir tercium jelas dan ia tahu banyak sekali darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

Samar-samar Mark mendengar teriakan histeris yang sangat dikenalnya. Sama persis dengan suara terakhir yang didengarnya sesaat sebelum kecelakaan itu.

"HYUNG! MARK HYUNG!"

Itu suara Chenle. Mark mendongak lemah, ia melihat sendiri mobilnya sudah ringsek tak berbentuk dan tersangkut di sekitar pagar pembatas yang hancur. Tak seimbang, nyaris jatuh ke dalam jurang di bawahnya. Melihat itu batin Mark berseru panik. Adiknya sedang kesakitan disana dan ia harus segera menghampirinya. Tapi tubuhnya berkata lain. Sekeras apapun ia bangkit, ia selalu terjatuh. Pandangannya semakin memburam namun Mark sekuat tenaga bertahan. Teriakan Chenle semakin keras menambah ketakutan Mark.

"MARK HYUNG, TOLONG AKU! SAKIT SEKALI, HYUNG!"

Chenle menjerit tidak karuan dan meronta agar ia cepat datang lalu menariknya keluar. Rasanya Mark ingin sekali menangis saat pandangannya menggelap total namun kesadarannya masih terkumpul. Ia mendadak lupa dimana keberadaan adiknya dan hanya menyeret tubuhnya mengikuti asal suara. Sampai saat teriakan itu menjauh dan terdengar suara logam berjatuhan, Mark seketika menyerah.

.

.

.

.

 **NCT DREAM FANFICTION**

 **MARK LEE**

 **DONGHYUCK LEE**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film berjudul "The Witness" yang dibintangi oleh Luhan eks-EXO dan Yang Mi. Sebuah film yang sangat recommended terutama untuk kalian yang memiliki saudara. Aku sendiri anak tunggal, dan aku bolak-balik dapat feelnya dan ga pernah bosan nonton film ini. Semenyebalkan saudaramu atau sahabatmu, mereka tetaplah sayang sama kamu hanya saja dengan cara mereka sendiri.**

 **Dan lagi fic ini juga ga akan semirip itu dengan filmnya, aku kreasikan dengan ideku juga. Genrenya sedikit berbeda ya. Memang bener MarkHyuck, tapi aku bikin jadi brothership. Or bromance? Hehe, itu terserah saja menurut pandangan kalian lebih nyaman menganggap ini apa. Ini novelette (apa bisa disebut gitu?) pertamaku, jadi tentunya banyak kekurangan disana-sini seperti typos dan pemilihan kata.**

 **Oh, ya selama membuat ifc ini aku mendengarkan..**

 **Semua yang dinyanyikan Chenle, karena semua bagus jadi aku gak akan menyebut semuanya karena terlalu banyak. Mungkin sekitar 15 lagu. Lalu Big Bang – Last Dance, EXO – Miracle in December, Promise, Sing For You, For Life. Seventeen – Drift Away, Adore U (Vocal Unit), Simple (Woozi), The Little Prince (DK), Kim Sejeong – Flower Path, B2ST – On Rainy Day, Fiction, OMG – One Step Two Steps, Black Pink – Stay, dan terakhir NCT – Without You (U) Paradise (127), Because of You (Taeil). Barangkali bisa dijadiin OST(?) fic ini. Banyak banget ya btw**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _3 tahun kemudian..._

Musim dingin telah menyelimuti kota Seoul. Instrumen Natal diputar dimana-mana, bahkan beberapa orang sudah memasang atribut di rumah mereka. Lain hal dengan keadaan apartemen Sunshine yang sama sekali tak menampakkan kecerahan. Suram, polos, tidak ada gemerlap apapun. Terutama di pintu nomor 520 yang bahkan tak memiliki tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Alarm digital berbunyi, memberitahu bahwa saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.00. Terus bersuara hingga buntalan selimut yang ada di atas ranjang itu menampakkan sebuah tangan yang bergerak mencari-cari biang yang membuat tidurnya terusik.

"Iya, iya aku bangun." Suara malas itu terdengar, tangannya telah berhasil 'membunuh' benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam itu. Jika sudah terbangun seperti itu ia takkan bisa tidur lagi kecuali jika malam tiba.

Mark perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya dan berubah posisi menjadi duduk. Mengusap wajahnya dan menguap berkali-kali. Tangannya kembali meraba-raba meja guna menemukan alat elektronik lain bernama radio. Dan setelah mendapatnya, ia segera menekan salah satu tombol dan menyalakannya. Membiarkan radio untuk membacakan berita terkini sembari ia berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi.

Saat sarapan pun, Mark tetap setia mendengarkan apa yang penyiar bicarakan dengan tekun. Seperti hal-hal mengenai musim dingin, artis Kanada yang akan segera mengadakan jumpa fans di Busan, sampai tentang penculikan seorang anak dari CEO Lee Corps. Mark seketika menghentikan laju sendoknya yang hendak menyuapkan sereal ke mulutnya. Mendadak teringat ayahnya yang merupakan seorang penanam saham terbesar di perusahaan tersebut meski sama-sama memiliki marga yang sama. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa orang-orang jaman sekarang menggunakan cara tak sehat untuk merebut kekayaan orang lain. Mark berdoa dalam hati supaya anak dari CEO itu segera ditemukan dalam keadaan selamat dan penculiknya dihukum seberat-beratnya.

Mark menaruh mangkuk dan gelas bekas susu ke bak cucian, meninggalkannya karena nanti siang Bibi Kim pasti akan datang untuk membersihkan rumahnya. Mark sebenarnya sudah ngotot bahwa ia bisa melakukannya sendiri, namun bibi yang sudah menjadi pelayannya sejak kecil selalu mengelak dan mengatakan ia sudah menganggap Mark seperti anaknya sendiri.

Mark memakai mantel tebalnya – karena radio telah mengungkapkan sekarang sudah musim dingin – tak lupa membawa tas berisi naskah novel yang digarapnya selama berbulan-bulan. Tangannya mencari-cari sesuatu yang selalu ia letakkan di dekat pintu hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum lega karena berhasil mendapatkannya. Jika tongkatnya hilang, tentu ia tak bisa keluar sendirian.

.

.

.

" _Tuan Choi, saya sudah berlatih braille selama tiga tahun ini. Saya bahkan sudah bisa merampungkan karya saya meski membutuhkan waktu yang sedikit lebih lama dari normalnya. Saya yakin kebutaan saya ini takkan menghalangi untuk–"_

" _Mark Lee, kami meminta maaf padamu. Sebenarnya sah-sah saja kau menjadi novelis kami meskipun tidak bisa melihat. Namun novelmu itu sudah tak laku lagi di pasaran dan tak ada yang memintanya sejak kau berhenti mengirim pada kami. Dan.. Kami turut berduka atas kematian adikmu."_

Perkataan itu terus terngiang di benaknya. Tadi pagi ia pergi ke kantor penerbit dengan penuh percaya diri dan sekarang pulang dengan segala keputusasaan. Ia seharusnya sudah tahu bahwa dirinya telah ditolak sejak hari paling sial sepanjang hidupnya itu tiga tahun lalu. Mark benar-benar merasa bodoh. Tangannya meremas kuat tongkat dalam genggamannya.

Tiba-tiba ia diingatkan kembali pada kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Dimana ia bersitegang dengan Chenle. Lebih lagi pada perkataan Chenle yang ingin dirinya mati saja dan akhirnya benar-benar terkabul dengan tragisnya. Saat itu Chenle terjepit di dalam mobil hingga kendaraan tersebut jatuh berguling-guling ke dalam jurang. Sementara Mark sendiri yang tak mengenakan sabuk pengaman terlempar keluar dan kepalanya membentur aspal dengan sangat keras. Bukannya mendapat gegar otak, Mark justru mengalami kebutaan permanen. Ia takkan dapat melihat lagi untuk selamanya. Dan mirisnya, pemandangan terakhir yang ditangkapnya justru wajah Chenle yang menangis karenanya.

Sekarang Mark tak memiliki siapapun. Tidak ada ayah, ibu, dan juga Chenle-nya. Mark benar-benar sendiri. Kekasihnya pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah tahu Mark tidak lagi sempurna. Ia masih sedikit beruntung karena Bibi Kim tak pernah meninggalkannya dan tetap setia merawatnya pasca kecelakaan yang menimbulkan trauma. Mark adalah lelaki sejati, semua mengakuinya. Namun sejak kejadian naas itu ia menjadi terlalu penakut untuk menaiki kendaraan umum atau mendengar suara klakson.

Sedari tadi Mark berada di pinggir jalan penyeberangan. Ia lupa untuk membawa alat khusus tunanetra sehingga bisa menyeberang jalan dengan mudah tanpa bantuan orang lain.

"Mark!"

Oh, ada yang memanggilnya. Tapi Mark tak begitu ingat. Yang jelas ia sedikit bersyukur ada yang mengenalnya sehingga ia bisa meminta tolong pada orang itu untuk menuntunnya berjalan ke depan sana.

"Mark, ini aku Jaehyun." Sekarang orang itu – yang bernama Jaehyun, sudah berada di sebelahnya dan meraih tangannya untuk berjabat.

Mark merasa hatinya mencelos. Ia tahu siapa Jaehyun ini, seorang drummer yang tergabung di band yang sama dengan Chenle. Mark pernah melihatnya di foto-foto yang diunggah adiknya ke media sosial, juga melihatnya secara langsung di klub saat itu. Dan tidak hanya itu. Baru-baru ini Mark mendengar kabar bahwa Jaehyun sekarang menyandang status sebagai tunangan dari mantan kekasihnya. Wah, takdir apa lagi ini?

"Kebetulan aku melihatmu jadi, ehm.. Band kami akan mengadakan konser saat malam Natal. Sekaligus juga mengenang kematian Chenle. Karena itu aku harap kau bisa datang dengan.. Siapapun itu. Jika perlu, salah satu dari kami akan menjemputmu."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ah, ayolah Mark. Kau tak perlu sungkan padaku, pada kami. Konser ini hanya setahun sekali. Dan Chenle dulu ingin–"

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi, Hyung? Apa kau pikir aku tidak punya malu?!" Suara Mark meninggi, ia yakin sekarang Jaehyun termundur ke belakang karena terkejut jika didengar dari bunyi langkahnya yang agak menjauh. "Jika bukan karena aku, Chenle pasti sudah menjadi terkenal di dunia. Chenle akan berdiri di atas panggung dan menyanyi untuk semuanya."

"Mark..."

"Seharusnya aku memaksakan diriku berlari agar bisa menarik Chenle dari dalam mobil. Atau sebaiknya akulah yang mati daripada adikku tak bisa bernyanyi lagi seperti sekarang." Nada Mark agak melemah, ia membuang wajahnya karena tahu sekarang matanya sedang berkaca-kaca dan ia tak ingin Jaehyun melihatnya serta mengecapnya sebagai lelaki lemah meski begitulah kenyataannya sekarang. "Pergilah, Hyung. Terima kasih untuk undangannya tapi aku takkan pergi. Dan satu hal lagi, semoga kau bisa terus bersama Yeri sampai akhir."

Setelah Jaehyun benar-benar pergi dengan perasaan yang campur aduk, Mark kembali pada dirinya yang tetap mematung di pinggir jalan. Beberapa orang menyeberang dengan sendirinya, tanpa menawarkan bantuan pada Mark meski tahu jika lelaki itu adalah penyandang disabilitas. Mark masa bodoh saja. Ia sudah lelah untuk menunggu dan sepertinya jalanan sedang sepi kendaraan saat ini. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di apartemennya lalu tidur dan melupakan semuanya untuk sesaat. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam guna memantapkan hati, kemudian mengetukkan tongkatnya ke depan. Melangkah dengan pelan namun pasti, ia yakin sekali tidak ada kendaraan yang berlalu untuk sementara. Jadi ia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya hingga..

TIIIINNN

Kebisingan itu terdengar yang membuat Mark takut dan refleks ia menutup erat kedua telinganya, sampai tubuhnya nyaris berjongkok dan ia menjatuhkan tongkatnya. Berlanjut dengan itu terdengar lagi suara decitan ban yang sangat keras dan pertabrakan logam yang dahsyat. Mark terengah-engah, berusaha menetralkan nafasnya dan meraba-raba aspal untuk mencari tongkatnya. Setelah ketemu, ia bangkit berdiri sementara lututnya melemas seperti agar-agar. Sembari menerka-nerka apa yang telah terjadi, mendadak jalanan menjadi ramai diikuti dengan suara sirine polisi dan ambulans.

"TOLONG! ADA KECELAKAAN!"

"ASTAGA, PARAH SEKALI!"

"ADA DUA ORANG DISINI! KITA BUTUH SATU AMBULANS LAGI!"

Mark melongo. Rasanya seperti dejavu. Kecelakaan? Apa pengendara mobil itu menabrak sesuatu hingga celaka karena menghindarinya? Ia merasa panik luar biasa, bagaimana jika orang itu tidak selamat? Ia pasti sangat berdosa karena telah membunuh seseorang. Ia sudah membuat adiknya meninggal, apakah hal ini akan terjadi lagi?

"Tuan, Anda harus ikut dengan kami."

Seorang wanita tiba-tiba menarik tangannya, namun tidak begitu kasar karena ia membantunya untuk berjalan dengan benar. Dari suaranya yang tegas saja Mark sudah menduga kalau itu polisi. Apalagi sekarang ia didudukkan di jok mobil dan dipasangi sabuk pengaman. Astaga, apa mereka tak bisa membawanya jalan kaki saja? Ia pikir lebih baik untuk tenggelam saja sekarang.

.

.

.

Setelah interogasi yang tak memakan waktu hingga setengah jam, polisi menawarkan Mark untuk mengantarnya pulang. Bagaimanapun, ini bukan kesalahan Mark karena ia bukanlah orang yang mencoba bunuh diri dan ada niatan mencelakakan orang lain. Ia hanya seorang yang tidak bisa melihat dan berusaha menyeberang jalan sendiri. Mark diberi peringatan untuk selalu membawa seseorang bersamanya tiap kali pergi keluar karena bisa membahayakan. Mark hanya mengiyakan saja meski sebenarnya ia bisa pergi sendirian karena sudah hapal betul lokasi-lokasi di kota ini – karena ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

Tapi Mark meminta polisi untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ada dua hal yang ia rasakan. Pertama, tentu saja penasaran. Ia sangat ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan dua orang yang telah terluka karena dirinya. Kedua, rasa bersalah yang teramat sangat. Sungguh Mark akan memilih mati saja jika kedua orang itu tak selamat karenanya.

"Anda tak perlu khawatir, Mark Lee. Malah kami sepertinya harus berterima kasih pada Anda." Polisi wanita – yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Koeun – bercerita dengan nada yang membuat Mark tenang sekaligus bingung. Kenapa aparat hukum malah berterima kasih karena ia sudah membuat orang bahaya?

"Pengemudi mobil itu tidak lain adalah buronan kami. Dia adalah tersangka utama penculikan anak dari pengusaha Lee yang sangat terkenal itu. Ia sekarang sedang dirawat namun tak lama lagi ia akan segera kami jebloskan dalam penjara."

"Oh?" Saking terkejutnya, Mark hanya bisa menjawab seperti itu.

Tapi sepertinya Koeun tak peduli dan lanjut berujar, "dan korban memang kebetulan sedang disekap oleh tersangka di dalam mobil tersebut. Sampai saat ini kami belum tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Orang tuanya saat ini masih berada di luar negeri dan tidak bisa kemari karena masalah visa. Kasian sekali, mereka pasti luar biasa khawatir sekarang."

Mark meremas ujung mantelnya dengan gelisah. Ucapan Koeun seolah membuat jantungnya naik turun seperti menaiki gyro drop. Tadi ia sempat sedikit senang – hanya sedikit, bagaimanapun kau tak mungkin senang di atas penderitaan orang lain meski penjahat sekalipun – karena berhasil 'melumpuhkannya' meski bukan itu tujuan utamanya. Lalu ia benar-benar cemas karena Koeun masih belum tahu bagaimana keadaan anak yang diculik itu.

Sesampai disana, Koeun tetap setia menemani Mark menuju tempat perawatan anak itu. Mark merasa lega bertemu dengan polisi sebaik Koeun. Wanita itu menyuruhnya duduk lebih dulu di bangku tunggu, sementara Koeun akan berbincang dengan dokter. Meski jaraknya cukup jauh, Mark menebak-nebak apa yang mereka bicarakan. Karena dari nadanya sepertinya Koeun tidak merasa senang. Seharusnya jika anak itu baik-baik saja, Koeun akan mengatakan pujian berupa 'Syukurlah', 'Astaga, beruntung sekali', dan sebagainya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Koeun kembali ke tempat Mark yang sudah penasaran setengah mati. "Mark, apa kau sungguh mau menemuinya?"

"Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa padanya."

"Baiklah, tapi sebentar saja. Okay? Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Setelah Koeun menuntunnya masuk ke ruang perawatan VIP anak itu, ia meninggalkan Mark karena merasa mereka berdua butuh privasi. Mark tidak tahu apa anak itu sudah sadar dari pingsannya. Yang jelas, ia hanya akan mengatakan sepatah dua kata lalu segera pulang. Jika bukan karena masalah ini, Mark lebih memilih untuk pulang ke apartemennya saja. Berada di rumah sakit hanya akan membuatnya gelisah, mengingat ia pernah mendekam disana selama satu bulan penuh karena kecelakaan itu. Sakit fisik dan juga mentalnya, membuat ia harus tinggal lebih lama dari seharusnya. Rasanya sungguh mengerikan bagi Mark.

"Hei, buta."

Mark terkejut bukan main saat mendengar sapaan super judes dan sangat menghina seperti itu. Tadi ia dipanggil apa? Serius, anak itu yang berkata begitu?

"Sudah puas bermain-main dengan hidup?"

"Maaf aku.."

BUAGH

"Ouch.. Oh my God!" Mark meringis kesakitan saat sebuah benda – yang ia yakini merupakan jam digital – mendarat di dahinya. Anak itu pasti melemparnya dengan kekuatan berlebih. Tidak hanya itu, sekarang Mark dihujani oleh benda-benda lain yang ia tak tahu apa itu. Sungguh, rasanya ia ingin pergi saja dari sana jika pada akhirnya anak itu membombardirnya seperti ini.

"Pergi kau dari pandanganku! Aku bahkan lebih suka mati daripada menjadi lumpuh begini! Semua karenamu, sialan! Mati saja kau!"

.

.

.

"Apa putraku di dalam sana?"

Koeun yang sejak tadi duduk di bangku tunggu sangat terkejut saat melihat kedatangan dua orang yang namanya sangat tersohor di Korea Selatan dan langsung ditodong oleh pertanyaan begitu. Koeun langsung berdiri dan membungkuk dalam-dalam sebagai rasa hormatnya dan menjawab pertanyaan wanita paruh baya yang masih saja terlihat awet muda itu dengan sopan.

Nyonya Lee segera masuk ke ruangan VIP itu dan kaget saat sebuah gelas plastik nyaris mengenai wajahnya. Di ruangan itu, ia melihat sosok anak yang tidak dilihatnya beberapa hari belakangan ini, nampak begitu kacau dengan selimut yang membungkus kedua kakinya serta rambut acak-acakkan dan jangan lupakan wajah sembabnya.

"Eomma!"

Wanita itu segera menghampiri anaknya dan memeluknya erat, ikut menangis saat anaknya meraung keras di bahunya. Seminggu ini ia benar-benar kalang kabut karena mendapat berita dari anak buahnya bawah putra semata wayangnya diculik oleh musuh perusahaan namun sialnya ia tak bisa pulang karena visanya tertahan. Dan sekarang ia bisa ada disini melihat anaknya dalam keadaan tak baik membuatnya semakin sedih. Anaknya telah mengalami banyak hal dan ia baru bisa mendampinginya sekarang.

"Eomma disini, Sayang. Jangan takut, menangislah sepuasmu." Nyonya Lee semakin mempererat dekapannya sembari mengusap-usap bahu putranya yang bergetar hebat.

Sementara itu, sosok Tuan Lee hanya terpaku di ambang pintu dengan wajah shock. Sebelum masuk ke ruangan, beliau lebih dulu menanyakan keadaan anaknya pada dokter dan luar bias terkejut saat mengetahui putra kesayangannya divonis lumpuh. Ia ingin sekali meneteskan air mata yang sudah ditahannya cukup lama, bagaimanapun tak ada seorang ayah yang tega melihat anaknya kesakitan. Alih-alih menghampiri istri dan anaknya, pandangannya justru bertemu dengan sosok laki-laki di sudut ruangan yang mengkerut ketakutan. Barang-barang yang berserakan di lantai menjawab semuanya. Beliau bisa menduga anaknya telah melampiri laki-laki itu dengan sadis.

Tuan Lee menghampirinya, merasa laki-laki itu tak kunjung sadar dengan keberadaannya beliau menepuk pundaknya. Laki-laki itu tersontak kaget dan saat menoleh, Tuan Lee langsung memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Mark?" Tuan Lee membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Astaga, Mark. Apa benar ini kau, Nak?"

Laki-laki itu mengangguk ragu, pandangannya begitu kosong seolah tak ada cahaya disana. Tuan Lee ingat betul, rekan kerjanya sering membawa Mark menuju perusahaannya saat masih hidup dulu. Tentu sebelum kecelakaan itu. Meski sudah sangat lama, ia masih bisa mengenal Mark hanya dari posturnya saja. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya, apa yang telah terjadi dan mengapa Mark ada disini?

"Tuan Lee, a-aku sungguh berdosa." Mark membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali, agak miring dari posisi Tuan Lee sendiri sehingga dia menyimpulkan bahwa anak itu adalah seorang tunanetra sekarang. Ya Tuhan, mengapa Mark mengalami cobaan yang sangat berat? Tuan Lee membatin miris.

"Mark, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Dia yang menyebabkan aku seperti ini, Appa!" Tiba-tiba Donghyuck berseru, Nyonya Lee tetap mendekapnya erat seolah tak ingin melepasnya. Sepertinya beliau sudah tahu apa yang telah menimpanya.

"Donghyuckkie, Sayang.. Kau jangan bicara seperti itu." Tuan Lee perlahan menghampiri anaknya dan menatapnya lembut. Bersyukur anaknya masih bisa selamat meskipun lumpuh bukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk disyukuri. "Appa yakin ini bukan sebuah kesengajaan. Bukan salah Mark."

"Aku tak peduli, Appa! Bawa dia yang sudah mengacaukan hidupku itu pergi dari sini sekarang!"

.

.

.

.

"Mark! Astaga, kau baik-baik saja?" Bibi Kim yang sedari tadi menunggu di depan apartemen dengan cemas segera menghampiri Mark yang digandeng oleh seorang polisi wanita. Ia takut, apakah anak itu membuat masalah hingga harus dikawal polisi begitu?

Mark hanya diam saja dan langsung masuk ke apartemennya meski sempat menabrak dinding, sementara Koeun memberi salam dan menjelaskan dengan detail mengenai kejadian siang tadi. Merasa sudah cukup, iapun berpamitan dan Bibi Kim langsung masuk ke dalam. Mark duduk di sofa, tepat berhadapan dengan perapian dan melamun. Wanita yang sudah menjadi nenek di keluarganya menghela nafas dan pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan cokelat hangat.

Setelah selesai, ia menghampiri Mark dan duduk di sebelahnya. Mengusap bahunya dengan lembut, seperti yang sering dilakukannya tiga tahun belakangan ini jika Mark teringat akan keluarganya yang sudah tiada.

"Mark, aku membuatkanmu coeklat hangat. Minumlah dan kau akan merasa lebih baik." Bibi Kim meraih tangan Mark dan membuatnya menggenggam gelas itu. Mark tersenyum samar dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kenapa Ahjumma masih disini?"

"Aku khawatir karena kau belum juga pulang ketika aku selesai memasak makan malam. Oh, astaga. Kau pasti belum makan, biar kuambilkan."

"Tidak usah, Ahjumma. Aku akan makan sendiri. Terima kasih banyak sudah membantuku."

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan, Sayang. Baiklah, apa lagi yang kaubutuhkan?"

"Tidak ada. Ahjumma bisa pulang sekarang."

Bibi Kim merangkul singkat bahu Mark sambil memberikan ceramah seperti kebiasaannya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu seorang diri untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Mark tak bisa tenang, sungguh. Perkataan Lee Donghyuck itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk didengar. Memang benar semua salahnya. Jika bukan karena dia nekat menyeberang jalan sendirian, Donghyuck tentu takkan mengalami kenyataan pahit tersebut. Mark tahu rasanya saat diberitahu seseorang bahwa kau takkan bisa menggunakan salah satu anggota tubuhmu lagi selamanya. Rasanya sungguh menusuk tepat di jantung. Bahkan saat divonis buta, Mark rasa lebih baik ia mati saja.

Seharusnya ia tak sebodoh itu. Seharusnya ia sadar bahwa dirinya memiliki banyak kekurangan. Sungguh jika waktu bisa diputar kembali, ia memilih untuk tidak lahir saja ke dalam dunia. Seolah apa yang ia lakukan seumur hidupnya selalu salah dan berdampak buruk bagi orang lain maupun dirinya sendiri. Sedikit banyak, bagaimana cara Donghyuck memarahinya mengingatkan Mark pada Chenle yang sangat keras kepala. Mark menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, ia bisa gila bila berlama-lama memikirkan hal itu dan menampung segala perkara dalam otaknya. Ia ingin membersihkan diri dan segera tidur dengan melewatkan makan malamnya.

" _Lebih baik aku mati saja jika tak bisa menyanyi!"_

" _Aku bahkan lebih suka mati daripada menjadi lumpuh begini!"_

PRANG

Mark menjatuhkan gelas berisi minuman cokelat yang tadinya hendak ia letakkan di atas meja ketika teriakan itu terngiang di kepalanya. Mark mengelus dadanya, berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Seperti di dalam otaknya Chenle dan Donghyuck berteriak secara bergantian kepadanya. Dengan gemetar ia berjongkok dan meraba-raba lantai hingga telapak tangannya bersentuhan dengan cairan panas juga pecahan kaca.

 _Ya, Tuhan.. Apa aku sebegitu hinanya hingga harus menghadapi ini semua?_

.

.

.

.

Namanya Lee Donghyuck, usianya baru menginjak 16 tahun. Seorang yang penuh keceriaan dan tawa, hampir tak pernah kelihatan sedih. Namun menurut pendapat teman-teman dan orang terdekatnya, ia sangat suka merajuk dan mengomel jika tidak menyukai sesuatu atau seseorang. Di sekolah maupun di rumah, ia nyaris tak pernah diam. Banyak yang menyukainya, baik itu sebagai perasaan suka secara fisik maupun mereka yang ingin berteman dengannya.

Kesehariannya sungguh seperti anak-anak normal pada umumnya. Ia begitu jatuh cinta kepada musik, ia bernyanyi setiap saat dan orang di sekitar yang mendengarnya pasti akan langsung terhibur. Selain itu ia juga suka menarikan jemarinya di atas tuts piano, menghasilkan dentingan lembut kemudian mengiringi dengan suara dari mulutnya. Di hari libur, ia pergi bersama teman-temannya untuk bermain hoverboard. Meski ia tak terlalu handal melakukan freestyle, tapi ia sangat menyukai ketika dirinya berada di atas papan itu hanya karena ia terlihat lebih tinggi dan keren.

Di mata pelajaran, Donghyuck memang tak terlalu menonjol. Tapi prestasinya di bidang musik sangat patut untuk dibanggakan. Ia sering sekali mewakili sekolah mengikuti lomba-lomba band ataupun kontes menyanyi. Setiap kali Donghyuck berlalu di koridor, ia selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Sikapnya yang ramah dan supel membuat orang mudah mengenali dan jatuh cinta kepada sosoknya.

Pertama kali Donghyuck mengalami kesialan dalam hidupnya ketika ia gagal mengikuti audisi menyanyi yang diadakan sebuah agensi ternama di Korea Selatan. Ia ditolak dan itu membuatnya sempat merasa putus asa.

Kedua adalah sekitar beberapa waktu lalu. Ketika ia pulang seorang diri seperti biasa tanpa mengalami gangguan, tidak sampai seorang lelaki aneh membekapnya hingga pingsan. Dan saat terbangun, ia sudah berada di sebuah ruangan gelap dan sempit dengan keadaan terikat dan mulut yang dibekap oleh plakban. Untuk pertama kalinya Donghyuck merasa begitu ketakutan, melebihi rasa takut ia ditolak audisi. Selama beberapa hari Donghyuck tidak dapat merasakan enaknya hidangan yang tersaji di rumahnya dan hanya mendapat asupan berupa kimbap yang bahkan terasa pahit di lidahnya.

Donghyuck tentu beberapa kali mencoba untuk kabur namun usahanya selalu gagal karena ia terlalu lemah. Donghyuck tidak mengenal siapa pria itu yang jelas, penculiknya adalah musuh ayahnya dan berusaha untuk merebut perusahaan dengan cara keji. Sampai dimana penculik itu tiba-tiba mengangkat Donghyuck menuju mobilnya entah akan membawanya kemana. Donghyuck merasa ia akan menemukan keberuntungannya. Karena itu ia berusaha melepaskan seluruh ikatannya jika saja mobil yang ditumpanginya tidak berbelok ke arah lain secara mendadak hingga menabrak traffic light.

Saat Donghyuck membuka mata, ia pikir ia sudah berada di surga dimana ia mendapatkan kebebasan yang didambakannya selama satu minggu ini. Nyatanya ia salah. Ia terbaring di rumah sakit, dengan jarum infus menusuk tangannya, perban melilit di dahinya, serta sepasang kaki yang seperti mati rasa dan tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali. Dari situ Donghyuck menyadari, inilah puncak kesialan seumur hidupnya. Ia harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia takkan pernah bisa lagi bermain hoverboard seperti kegemarannya.

Donghyuck tidak tahu mengapa ia sekarang begitu membenci sosok pria tunanetra yang telah menyebabkan keadaannya seperti ini. Menurutnya itu sangat wajar, siapa yang tak marah jika ada seseorang yang tak kau kenal tiba-tiba datang tanpa asal-usul jelas dan membuat dirimu celaka? Meskipun sudah diberitahu berkali-kali jika orang bernama Mark Lee itu hanya menyeberang jalan, tetap saja Donghyuck tidak dapat menerima. Saking terpukulnya, ia bahkan tak menerima ketika sahabatnya datang untuk menjenguk dan malah mengusirnya.

Donghyuck bangkit dari lamunannya ketika mendengar pintu kamarnya yang terbuka perlahan. Rupanya itu ibunya, membawa sebuah gulungan kertas berwarna kuning yang cukup besar. Mungkin seukuran dengan poster.

"Sayang, tadi teman-temanmu datang kemari. Mereka tahu kau tak ingin menemui mereka, jadi mereka meninggalkan ini untukmu." Nyonya Lee duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Donghyuck dan menyerahkan gulungan itu.

Sementara Donghyuck meletakkannya di pangkuannya, tanpa berminat untuk membukanya sama sekali. Sejak keluar dari rumah sakit, Donghyuck tak pernah sekalipun meninggalkan kamarnya. Hanya duduk dan berbaring saja sambil bermain game hingga bosan, melamun, dan tidur.

"Donghyuck, di luar sana ada seseorang yang tak pernah lelah untuk menemuimu. Sampai hari ini, ia tetap yakin kau takkan mau melihatnya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk takkan datang kesini lagi."

Ah, orang itu. Donghyuck sungguh tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh ibunya. Yang tidak lain tidak bukan merupakan penyebab dari semua kekacauan ini. Meski benci untuk mendengarnya, Donghyuck tak pernah melarang ibunya untuk bercerita mengenai kedatangan Mark Lee. Melihat Donghyuck hanya diam saja, Nyonya Lee tersenyum tipis dan mearih tangan putranya, mengusapnya dengan sayang.

"Mark Lee adalah anak dari pemegang saham terbesar perusahaan kita, Sayang. Namun kedua orang tuanya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu karena sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Sejak saat itu Mark berupaya menghidupi diri serta adik tirinya seorang diri. Mark adalah seorang anak yang normal dan sehat, Sayang. Sama sepertimu. Tiga tahun lalu ia kembali menghadapi kenyataan pahit dimana adiknya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil yang dikendarainya, sementara ia sendiri mengalami kebutaan permanen."

Awalnya Donghyuck merasa begitu ogah-ogahan mendengarkan ibunya, tapi memasuki inti dari pembicaraan itu membuat jantungnya terasa ditusuk oleh ribuan paku. Semalang itukah nasib si buta itu? Mendengar itu, Donghyuck seolah ditampar keras. Rasa sakit yang di deritanya saat ini tentulah tak sebanding dengan yang dialami oleh Mark. Setidaknya meski tak dapat menumpukan kakinya ke atas tanah kembali, ia masih bisa menikmati pemandangan dunia dengan matanya. Sementara Mark tidak sama sekali.

Seumur hidup, Donghyuck jarang sekali sakit. Hanya flu ringan menjelang musim dingin, tidak lebih dari itu. Tubuhnya sehat total sehingga ia tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk yang akan menimpanya. Ia sungguh tak pernah membayangkan jika dirinya menjadi lumpuh karena itu begitu mengerikan untuknya. Setiap kali orang tuanya mengajak untuk menemui orang-orang yang menyandang disabilitas, hati Donghyuck selalu menjadi lemah dan ia tak bisa membayangkan ada di posisi mereka.

"Eomma."

"Ya?"

"Bisa antarkan aku ke apartemen Mark Lee?"

.

.

.

.

Bibi Kim baru saja datang untuk membersihkan rumah, sementara Mark duduk di balkon apartemennya dengan secangkir kopi di meja. Beberapa waktu lalu ketika ia membereskan kekacauan yang dibuatnya di ruang tamu, didapatnya hasil dua perban melilit sepasang telapak tangannya karena kulitnya melepuh dan tergores pecahan kaca. Well, wanita tua itu mengomelinya persis seperti yang dilakukan ibunya dulu – lebih tepatnya ibu kandung Chenle. Mark hanya tersenyum kecil mengingat kenangan itu.

Sebenarnya tidak ada gunanya ia duduk disana karena bagaimanapun ia tak bisa melihat pemandangan di bawahnya. Tapi Mark masa bodoh, ia hanya ingin menikmati udara pagi yang sejuk dan tak sedingin kemarin. Sejak mengalami kebutaan, Mark melatih pendengarannya agar lebih tajam. Jadi dengan jarak sejauh ini, bukan suatu hal ajaib jika ia bisa mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi. Mark langsung berdiri dan meraba-raba dinding atau benda apapun di dekatnya untuk memudahkannya kesana.

"Biar aku saja yang membukanya," ujar Mark saat tahu Bibi Kim meninggalkan vacuum cleanernya dan tergopoh-gopoh menuju pintu.

Jemarinya yang terbalut perban putih menyentuh interkom dan menekan tombol disana. Walau tak mungkin bisa melihat siapa yang datang, setidaknya Mark bisa mengenali suaranya bukan?

"Siapa?"

" _Aku memang mengganggunya saat itu."_

Mark mengerutkan keningnya. Kenapa orang diluar sana tidak menjawab dan justru mengucapkan kalimat aneh begitu? Tapi tunggu, Mark seperti tidak asing dengan suara itu.

" _Jika saja aku tak menendang-nendang penculik itu, sepertinya mobil yang dikemudikannya takkan oleng hingga hampir menabrakmu dan akhirnya membanting setir ke kiri. Dan jika begitu, pasti ia masih bisa mengemudi lurus dan aku takkan menjadi lumpuh begini. Well, sebenarnya ini bukan salahmu. Tapi aku masih ada rasa marah kepadamu entah kenapa."_

Mark hanya diam dan mendengarkan, sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyela karena ia rasa orang itu masih ingin berkata-kata.

" _Aku takkan memintamu untuk menyuruhku masuk karena aku datang kesini untuk mengatakan ini semua. Dan yah, mungkin jika bukan karenamu.. Aku tak bisa membayangkan akan diapakan lagi oleh orang bejat itu. Sepertinya aku sedikit berhutang budi padamu. Tapi aku merasa enggan mengucapkan terima kasih apalagi maaf. Jadi, jika suatu saat kita bertemu lagi, aku berharap kau tak memohon-mohon ampun padaku lagi sampai berlutut di depanku seperti kemarin-kemarin. Tenang, aku takkan melemparimu dengan barang seperti yang sudah-sudah."_

"Maaf.."

" _Sudah kubilang jangan meminta maaf lagi!"_ Orang itu menyahut dengan kesal. Mark tidak sadar jika bibirnya saat ini membentuk senyum tulus.

" _Baiklah, aku hanya akan mengucapkan itu karena aku harus menyelesaikan masalahku yang lain. Sampai jumpa, itupun jika kita bertemu lagi. Oh, ayahku bahkan menitipkan salam padamu."_

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi suara yang didengarnya. Mark berpikir, mungkin Lee Donghyuck sudah enyah dari sana sementara ia masih mematung di tempatnya. Sikap Donghyuck sedikit banyak membawa Mark ke masa lalunya. Chenle dulu juga seperti itu, banyak bicara dan memiliki gengsi tinggi. Jika Chenle berbuat salah, ia akan selalu merasa benar dan tak pernah mau meminta maaf kepadanya. Jika Mark membelikan sesuatu untuknya, Chenle juga tidak mengucapkan terima kasih dan hanya memuji-mujinya saja.

"Mark? Siapa yang datang? Kenapa kau tidak membawanya masuk ke dalam?" Bibi Kim tiba-tiba menyentuh pundaknya.

Mark berbalik, meski tak tepat menghadap Bibi Kim, namun ekspresinya sukses membuat wanita paruh baya itu terkejut bukan main. Mark tersenyum, nyaris menyengir padanya. Sesuatu yang tak pernah lagi dilihatnya semenjak Tuan dan Nyonya-nya meninggal dunia.

"Aku baru saja bicara dengan anak yang lucu, Ahjumma."

"Apa?"

.

.

.

.

Keadaan ruangan berukuran 8 x 10 meter itu terlihat begitu lenggang. Tiga orang laki-laki tidur berjejeran di atas lantai kayu, salah satunya masih menapakkan kakinya di atas sebuah hoverboard meski dalam posisi berbaring. Ruangan itu dilengkapi dengan beberapa pendingin dan juga pemanas di tempat yang berbeda tentunya, serta kaca besar yang menghiasi seluruh permukaan dinding sebelah kiri. Setiap sorenya ruangan tersebut dikunjungi oleh empat orang lelaki secara rutin, namun sudah hampir dua minggu ini keadaan begitu lenggang padahal hanya satu orang saja yang tidak hadir.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan Donghyuckkie," ujar anak yang memainkan hoverboard dengan kakinya tanpa memiliki minat untuk berdiri di atas sana dan tetap berbaring.

"Hah, kau saja seperti itu, Jisung. Apalagi aku yang setiap hari menempel dengannya." Yang berada di tengah menyahut. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjongkok di atas hoverboardnya, hingga papan itu berjalan pelan mengitari ruangan.

Salah satu dari mereka yang diam saja sejak tadi terduduk perlahan dan menyeret hoverboard, hendak memasukkan ke dalam koper penyimpanan. Ia sudah tak memiliki keinginan lagi untuk bermain hari ini. Semua terasa hampa sejak Lee Donghyuck mengalami kecelakaan naas itu, terutama kenyataan pahit yang telah mereka dengar. Bahwa sahabat yang telah bersama mereka hampir 3 tahun ini takkan bisa bermain hoverboard lagi. Sahabat yang selalu menceriakan hari-hari mereka itu bahkan tak mau menampakkan dirinya sama sekali saat mereka menjenguk ke rumah.

Di sekolah, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa geng mereka sangat penuh dengan damai dan kesejahteraan akibat adanya Donghyuck. Mereka hampir tak pernah bertengkar karena Donghyuck selalu punya cara baru untuk menyelesaikan masalah tanpa harus berdebat. Namun mereka merasa tertohok saat Donghyuck menolak mentah-mentah beberapa hari lalu.

"Jeno, kau akan pulang sekarang?" tanya anak yang sudah berubah posisi dari jongkok hingga berdiri, sehingga dirinya terlihat normal sekarang.

"Hmm, sepertinya begitu."

Tiba-tiba Jisung – anak yang sejak tadi tiduran – duduk dan menatap mereka berdua dengan serius. "Jika Donghyuck memang tak mau berhadapan dengan kita, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin dia butuh waktu lebih lama lagi. Tapi itu bukan berarti kita jadi seperti orang tak punya harapan begini."

"Kau baru saja mengatakan rindu Donghyuck dengan nada luar biasa putus aja," cibir Jaemin yang masih berdiri di atas hoverboardnya.

"Aku tidak putus asa. Aku hanya merasa kita perlu maju, bukan lemah seperti ini."

"Wah, kalau kau ingin mengutip kata-kata seseorang, kau harus menambahkan creditnya."

Ketiganya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu, bahkan Jaemin langsung terjatuh dari hoverboardnya karena konsentrasi yang terpecah. Mereka tak dapat lagi memikirkan apapun saat melihat sosok yang sejak tadi dibicarakan berada di depan mata mereka. Duduk di kursi roda dengan sepasang kaki yang terselubungi oleh sehelai selimut, memakai baju tebal, dan ada sebuah plester menempel di pinggir keningnya. Jaemin tanpa berpikir langsung berlari menghampiri Donghyuck yang entah sejak kapan ada disana dan mereka sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

"Kau benar-benar jahat, sialan! Mengabaikan kami dan mengatasi masalahmu sendiri! Apa kau lupa bahwa kita bersahabat, huh? Kenapa kau egois sekali?!" Berkebalikan dengan kata-katanya yang tajam, Jaemin malah memeluk Donghyuck begitu erat sampai ia menangis.

Jeno dan Jisung juga berlari ke arah Donghyuck dan menyerangnya dengan pelukan maut. Berempat mereka berpelukan, seperti halnya ketika mereka menang di perlombaan band sekolah, atau ketika berada di rumah hantu bersama-sama. Tidak peduli jika mereka sudah berada di usia legalpun, hati kecil selalu menjadi yang terlemah. Mereka menangis, menyalurkan segala perasaan yang ada di dalam hati mereka melalui air mata, tidak lagi dengan kata-kata. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa membuat mereka sedih selain kenyataan yang harus dihadapi saat ini.

Cukup lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, mengabaikan Nyonya Lee yang sudah pergi dari ambang pintu karena merasa Donghyuck membutuhkan privasi bersama teman-temannya. Donghyuck yang pertama kali berinisiatif melepaskan pelukan yang kemudian diikuti satu persatu oleh ketiganya. Donghyuck rasanya ingin tertawa – dulunya dia memang menertawakan berbagai hal – melihat wajah menangis sahabat-sahabatnya, tapi ia tahu ini bukanlah situasi yang tepat.

"Jangan lagi menghindari kami, karena kitapun sudah mengikat janji, bukan? Jika ada salah satu yang terjatuh, maka tiga dari kami akan ada di belakang untuk membantunya bangkit," uca Jeno, ia menghapus air matanya sambil tersenyum.

"Astaga Jeno, kau memang berkharisma dalam hal apapun!" Jaemin tak kuasa untuk tidak menubruk Jeno dengan pelukan, tapi Jisung segera mendorong keningnya. Sekali lagi, situasi memang sedang tidak bagus.

"Jisung, apa yang kau lakukan? Biarkan aku memeluk Jeno karena salah sendiri dia terlalu tampan bahkan saat menangis!"

"BERISIK!"

Donghyuck merasa sangat lega. Kemarin ia berpikir, mengenai keadaannya yang tak sama lagi juga akan merubah sifat temannya. Ia takut mereka yang berkunjung ke rumahnya hanya sekedar untuk formalitas saja dan bukan tulus hati. Namun ia melihatnya sendiri sekarang, mereka tetap sekumpulan anak konyol yang tak memandang perbedaan. Ia sangat bersyukur masih diberi kesempatan untuk melihat mereka.

Ia tak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini ketika tiba-tiba otaknya menyelipkan wajah Mark disana.

Kebahagiaan Donghyuck tak bertahan lama karena sekarang trio J tengah menyeretnya menuju kafe langganan mereka tiap pulang sekolah. Ia sudah berkali-kali menelepon ibunya, tapi wanita itu malah meninggalkan pesan bahwa ia harus menghadiri rapat di perusahaan atas panggilan ayahnya. Sebenarnya sah-sah saja bila tiga sahabatnya mengadakan semacam perayaan kecil atas kembalinya Donghyuck setelah beberapa waktu menghilang. Tapi Donghyuck belum siap jika harus berada di publik.

Ia tahu berita mengenai penculikan, kecelakaan, serta keadaannya sekarang sudah tersebar di koran, majalah, bahkan televisi mengingat orang tuanya adalah pemilik sebuah perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan. Dan sejak saat itu Donghyuck tidak pernah menampakkan diri secara terang-terangan alias barulah hari ini. Itupun secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Studio kecil-kecilan mereka itu memang milik Donghyuck sendiri, dibangun bermodalkan uang tabungannya yang sangat menggunung juga patungan dari teman-temannya. Letaknya sendiri agak terpencil dan jauh dari keramaian. Dan tentang apartemen Mark sendiri, ia meminta ibunya untuk langsung membawanya ke atas tanpa ke tempat parkir lebih dulu.

Intinya, Donghyuck malu.

Jeno yang pertama kali menyadari hal itu. Donghyuck sama sekali tidak menyentuh scone favoritnya dan hanya bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursi rodanya. Ia sadar akan tatapan beberapa orang yang berkunjung disana, berbisik-bisik mengenai Donghyuck karena sepertinya memang mereka tahu siapa sebetulnya anak itu. Ada yang menatap iba, ada juga yang seolah menghina. Seolah itu adalah balasan yang setimpal akibat kesombongan orang tua Donghyuck yang Jeno rasa hanya mengarang saja. Ia dan teman-temannya sudah lama mengenal kebaikan orang tua Donghyuck, jadi semua itu salah besar.

TRING

TING

Donghyuck yang tadinya melamun, refleks menoleh ke arah pintu untuk sekedar melihat siapakah pengunjung berikutnya di kafe ini. Matanya membulat saat melihat seseorang yang baru beberapa jam lalu dikunjunginya di kediamannya. Sedang digandeng oleh seorang polisi wanita yang entah siapa namanya, yang jelas Donghyuck rasa ia pernah melihatnya. Sementara Jeno merasa agak lega, karena tatapan pengunjung tak lagi mengarah kepada Donghyuck melainkan ke seorang tunanetra yang baru datang dan menempati bangku paling pojok dan dekat dengan jendela.

"Ya ampun, kasihan sekali orang itu." Jaemin berucap sambil mengunyah kue kering yang dipesannya. Ia menelannya karena baru saja ia sedikit memuncratkan remahan kue itu hingga terkena meja, membuat Jisung mengerut jijik.

"Nana, jangan bicara begitu." Jeno menegur teman tapi mesranya, Jaemin memang kebiasaan mengucapkan apa yang dipikirkannya secara spontan.

"Aku serius, Jeno. Lihat, lelaki itu sangat tampan dan nyaris sempurna jika kau tak mengabaikan matanya."

Donghyuck menatap Jaemin lekat-lekat. "Lantas menurutmu aku ini bagaimana?"

Hening sesaat di meja mereka. Jaemin tertawa kecil. "Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja kau dan orang itu berbeda. Kau tahu, penglihatan adalah segalanya. Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika tak bisa melihat dunia?"

"Kau tahu, Na Jaemin. Orang yang barusan kau sindir itu yang secara tak langsung membebaskanku dari penculikan." Kata-kata Donghyuck membuat ketiganya terkejut. "Dia sebenarnya ingin menyeberang jalan, tapi karena kekurangannya itu ia tak tahu jika mobil yang kutumpang itu melaju ke arahnya. Aku heran kenapa penculik itu tak langsung menubruknya dan malah membanting setir ke arah lain. Yang jelas, aku sedikit berhutang budi padanya meski harus lumpuh sekalipun."

Donghyuck kembali memperhatikan Mark dari kejauhan, sedikit terhalang oleh polisi wanita yang duduk membelakanginya. Mereka berdua terlihat cukup akrab, Donghyuck sempat berpikir apakah mereka sedang berkencan? Tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa itu sama sekali bukan urusannya.

"Aku memang sangat membencinya di awal. Kemudian aku berpikir, aku bisa saja mengalami hal yang lebih buruk jika dia tak ada disana saat itu. Rasa kesal jika mengingat aku lumpuh karenanya itu masih ada, tapi anehnya aku merasa suatu saat nanti akan membutuhkan dirinya entah untuk apa."

"Donghyuckkie maafkan aku!" Jaemin dengan heboh merangkul Donghyuck dengan perasaan sangat bersalah. Ia tadi memang asal bicara karena tidak tahu apapun cerita di balik semuanya. Jisung dan Jeno hanya menggeleng-geleng atas drama picisan di hadapan mereka.

Di dalam hatinya, Donghyuck sangat ingin menghampiri Mark. Ia yakin Mark adalah seorang yang baik meski pertemuan pertama mereka terasa sangat menyebalkan dan tragis. Tapi ia masih belum memiliki keberanian setelah apa yang sudah diperbuatnya meski sudah mencurahkan seluruh pikirannya tadi pagi.

.

.

.

.

Mark menghembuskan nafasnya ketika selesai dengan orang yang baru saja meneleponnya. Itu tadi adalah Tuan Lee, yang merupakan ayah 'korban' dari perbuatannya. Pria itu mengundangnya untuk makan malam di rumahnya. Mark merasa tertekan, perasaan bersalah itu masih ada meski anak itu sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak meminta maaf lagi. Yah, memangnya kau bisa tenang jika kau membuat seseorang jadi tidak sempurna lagi?

"Ada apa, Mark?" Koeun menanyainya.

Mark memang sudah beberapa kali ini membuat pertemuan dengan Koeun dimanapun itu. Polisi itu sendiri yang menawarkan diri, juga membantunya mencari pekerjaan karena pihak penerbit manapun telah menolaknya. Dari pertemuannya, Mark bisa memahami Koeun adalah gadis yang ceria namun juga pernah tersakiti dulunya. Seperti pernikahannya yang batal akibat tunangannya selingkuh. Mark sendiri juga bercerita mengenai kekasihnya yang pergi meninggalkannya setelah tahu bahwa ia menjadi seorang tunanetra. Sudah lama Mark tak mengobrol banyak dengan perempuan, sedikit banyak itu membuatnya terhibur terutama perhatian Koeun padanya.

Maka dari itu, Mark dengan leluasa menceritakan mengenai undangan makan malam Tuan Lee di rumahnya. Koeun mendengarkan dengan seksama meski ia menyetir. Hari itu ia meminta cuti kepada atasannya untuk beberapa alasan, termasuk karena ingin menemui Mark. Jadi saat ini ia menggunakan mobil pribadinya, dan ternyata dapat juga membantu Mark mengatasi traumanya. Meski terkadang ia sempat melirik bagaimana Mark yang gelisah di tempatnya seolah teringat oleh sesuatu.

"Mengapa tidak menurutinya saja? Lagipula kau bilang Donghyuck Lee sudah memaafkanmu."

"Tetap saja aku merasa sungkan, Koeun. Aku merasa canggung sekali. Kau tahu, terakhir aku benar-benar mengobrol santai dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Lee saat ayahku masih hidup. Sekarang mereka pasti akan memandangku berbeda."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Jika mereka memandangmu berbeda, mereka tentu takkan membiarkanmu berlama-lama di rumah mereka saat kau ingin menemui Donghyuck."

Mendengar itu, Mark tertegun. Perkataan Koeun ada benarnya juga, Nyonya Lee malah dengan sangat hangat menyambutnya saat pertama kali datang kesana untuk menjenguk Donghyuck. Tidak ada kata sindiran atau apapun itu yang menyakiti hatinya. Setelah berpikir matang-matang, akhirnya ia menyetujui ucapan itu. Koeun juga sama sekali tak keberatan mengantarkan Mark, bahkan menawarkan diri untuk menjemputnya pula nanti. Mark tentu menolak, ia nanti bisa menaiki kereta bawah tanah karena Koeun sudah terlalu banyak ia repotkan selama ini.

Dan benar saja, seperti keluarga sendiri Nyonya Lee sangat kegirangan ketika membukakan pintu untuk Mark. Wanita itu mengatakan bahwa semua hidangan sudah siap, Mark sendiri juga bisa tahu saat mencium bau bebek panggang yang sangat menggoda. Nyonya Lee menuntunnya ke meja makan dan Mark sungguh tergugah untuk segera makan jika tak ingat adat. Serius, sifat kekanakannya entah kenapa bisa kembali muncul setelah sekian lama.

"Ehm.. Hai, Mark."

Mark mendongak dan meski ia tahu tatapannya takkan pas terhadap objeknya, ia seratus persen yakin Donghyuck duduk di hadapannya. Bahkan Mark bisa menduga anak itu sedang tersenyum canggung ke arahnya.

"Donghyuck, kau harus memanggil Mark dengan sebutan Hyung. Dia lebih tua darimu, Sayang," tegur Tuan Lee.

"Aku kan, tidak pernah punya kakak jadi aku tidak terbiasa." Donghyuck menjawab dengan asal.

Mark mengulum senyum, persis sekali seperti Chenle saat mereka pertama kali dikenalkan 10 tahun lalu.

" _Untuk apa aku memanggilnya kakak? Apa dia akan menjadi kakakku? Wah, aku belum pernah punya saudara selama ini!"_

Setelah berdoa, acara makan malam yang katanya sederhana itu dimulai. Mark benar-benar canggung saat ini. Ia bisa mengerti jenis-jenis makanan apa yang tersaji di hadapannya karena hidungnya sudah sangat terlatih, namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengambilnya. Akan sangat memalukan jika ia salah mengambil sesuatu atau mungkin menumpahkan makanannya. Tiba-tiba Mark merasakan pergerakan di depannya, terutama suara di piringnya.

"Aku mengambilkanmu dumpling dan daging bebek, Mark." Donghyuck rupanya meletakkan makanan di piringnya. Mark tersenyum kaku dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan amat sangat pelan.

"Ya ampun, kau ini benar-benar pendiam sekali, Mark Lee. Ayolah, anggap saja kami ini keluargamu. Kau bahkan bisa memanggilku Appa jika kau mau," goda Tuan Lee sambil menikmati makanannya.

Lalu apa lagi yang bisa Mark lakukan selain menyengir?

"Mark, apa kau memiliki pekerjaan?" tanya Nyonya Lee.

"Aku pernah menjadi penulis, Nyonya–"

"Eomma."

"Ah, iya, maksudku Eomma. Namun mereka menolakku sejak, ya.. Sejak aku buta. Aku sempat ke kantor mereka untuk memberitahu bahwa aku sudah bisa mengetik dengan huruf braille tapi mereka tetap tak menerimanya." Mark meringis saat mengingat hari itu, hari yang sama dengan kecelakaan Donghyuck.

"Jadi begitu.. Bagaimana jika aku menawarkan sebuah pekerjaan padamu?"

Mark berhenti menyumpitkan daging bebek ke mulutnya dan mengangkat alis, tertarik.

"Kau mau bila kuminta untuk menjadi pengasuh Donghyuck?"

"Eommaaaaa~" Donghyuck merengek, tidak terima dengan perkataan ibunya yang agak menghina. "Aku sudah besar, untuk apa aku butuh pengasuh?"

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku, Donghyuck Lee. Ayah dan ibu tidak bisa 24 jam menemanimu dan kau selalu mengeluh karena tidak ada teman. Sahabat-sahabatmu juga sekolah tapi kau malah tidak mau sekolah. Kau juga menyuruh ayahmu untuk memecat seluruh pelayan di rumah ini. Jadi, ibu tentu tak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian di rumah." Sementara Tuan Lee tertawa dan membenarkan hal itu.

Sementara perdebatan ibu dan anak itu, Mark merenungkan penawaran yang kedengaran bercanda tapi rupanya serius itu. Menjadi pengasuh, ya? Donghyuck saat ini seusia dengan Chenle saat terakhir kali adiknya itu masih hidup. Dan menurut Mark, sifat Donghyuck yang cukup sejenis dengan Chenle tidak akan begitu sulit baginya. Meski Chenle adalah anak yang pembangkang, dia tetap akan menurut pada Mark bagaimanapun itu.

"Bagaimana Mark? Apa kau setuju? Hanya sampai akhir tahun saja, setelah itu aku akan membantumu mencari penerbit yang lebih bagus," usul Tuan Lee, seolah mengajaknya untuk bernegosiasi.

"Appa~~" Donghyuck masih saja merengek, membuat Mark mau tak mau terkekeh pelan.

"Baiklah, Tuan Lee."

Tidak ada salahnya mencoba memperbaiki hubungan.

.

.

.

.

Dalam skala 1 – 10, tingkat keseruan Mark sama dengan Jeno, berada di angka 0 alias tidak sama sekali. Bayangkan saja, sejak dua jam yang lalu, pria itu hanya memperdengarkan instrumental piano dan duduk diam di sofa mengabaikan Donghyuck yang sudah putus asa karena kebosanan. Tahu begini ia memilih untuk menetap di kamarnya saja. Tapi ia juga tak mungkin mengajak Mark ke kamarnya karena mereka belum benar-benar saling mengenal.

Donghyuck tidak bohong jika ia setengah membenarkan perkataan Jaemin yang kemarin.

Bukannya menghina, namun memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkannya dari seorang yang buta? Berjalan saja belum tentu benar, apalagi jika Donghyuck memintanya untuk melakukan hal lain seperti memasak. Mengingat ia telah memecat semua pelayan dan koki karena malu, kecuali pengawal dan sopir karena keluarganya masih membutuhkan itu.

"Mark, bisa kau matikan musik membosankanmu itu?"

"Panggil aku Hyung dulu."

"Aish.. Tidak mau!"

Mark sedikit menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Donghyuck, tatapan matanya yang begitu kosong seperti menusuk Donghyuck tepat di dadanya. "Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Karena kau sangat membosankan."

Bukannya tersinggung, Mark malah menyengir aneh. "Kau orang kesekian yang mengatakan hal itu."

"Memang begitu kenyataannya! Sekarang matikan musik itu dan aku akan ganti menyalakan musikku."

"Kenapa? Jazz itu menenangkan dan menghilangkan stress."

"Aku akan semakin stress jika kau terus memutarnya."

"Ah, baiklah baiklah." Mark pada akhirnya mengalah dan segera mematikan playernya. Dalam hati, Donghyuck bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Mark dengan tepat menyentuh layar ponselnya tanpa meleset sedikitpun meski tak dapat melihatnya.

Kini giliran Donghyuck yang menggunakan playlist lagu favoritnya untuk mengisi kekosongan yang ada. Lagu Close My Eyes selalu ia putar kapanpun dan dimanapun. Ia pertama kali mengetahui lagu ini dari Jaemin, sedikit bercerita bahwa vokalisnya sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Meski agak horor, Donghyuck tetap menyukainya dan malah mengoleksi lagu-lagu dari band tersebut yang ternyata sangat bagus.

"Hmm.. Eternal Band, ya?" gumam Mark.

"Kau tahu?"

"Tentu." Mark memejamkan mata, tersenyum sambil menikmati alunan lagu itu dengan wajahnya yang damai. Donghyuck tidak jadi bersenandung seperti kebiasaannya dan malah menatapi wajah tampan Mark dengan penasaran. Sepertinya Mark masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu jadi ia takkan berbicara dulu dan menunggu.

"Donghyuck, kau percaya jika kubilang aku pernah dekat dengan vokalis band ini?"

"Huh? Kau bercanda? Vokalisnya bahkan sudah tidak ada di dunia." Donghyuck mendecih, kali ini benar-benar dengan nada mengejek.

"Memang." Mark membuka matanya, masih tetap tersenyum. "Aku dulu dekat sekali dengannya, bahkan menyayanginya dengan segenap jiwaku. Namun pada akhirnya, aku hanya membuatnya sakit hati saja."

"Fantasimu memang luar biasa, Mark. Pantas saja kau menjadi novelis."

"Aku serius, Donghyuck. Zhong Chenle, bukan? Dia adikku. Ah, tidak. Dia adik tiriku. Dan kau tahu? Akulah penyebab kematiannya."

Donghyuck lantas menjatuhkan ponselnya ke karpet merah yang menutupi lantai marmer ruang tengah karena terlalu terkejut, dan dengan susah payah ia memungutnya. Beruntung lagu itu tak berhenti, malah berlanjut ke lagu berikutnya. Ia tidak berlebihan, ia benar-benar kaget saat Mark berkata seperti itu. Ia pikir lelaki itu hanya bercanda dan berimajinasi saja sejak tadi. Tidak sampai ia mengingat bagaimana ibunya bercerita tentang kisah hidup Mark yang kelam.

"Dia berpamitan ke perpustakaan, namun ternyata pergi ke klub malam bersama band-nya. Sebagai kakak sekaligus keluarga satu-satunya, aku tentu takkan bisa membiarkan anak seumurannya berada di tempat seperti itu. Aku membentaknya, menariknya paksa dari sana, mempermalukannya di hadapan teman-temannya. Bahkan saat perjalanan pulang, pertama kalinya kami bertengkar sedemikian hebat. Pertama kalinya aku melihatnya menangis dan itu semua karenaku."

Selama Mark berbicara, Donghyuck lantas membuka-buka galeri fotonya. Saat SMP ia dulu sempat menyimpan beberapa foto dari vokalis band tersebut yang tidak lain merupakan Zhong Chenle. Seseorang yang dibicarakan oleh Mark saat ini. Donghyuck menatap foto anak manis itu, sembari otaknya membayangkan berbagai adegan mengikuti penuturan Mark.

"Aku sadar aku selalu mengutamakan egoku, membuat hatinya terluka dan semakin membenciku dari hari ke hari. Aku begitu pengecut dan menjunjung tinggi gengsiku untuk meminta maaf ataupun mengalah padanya. Sejujurnya aku cukup sakit bila dia berteriak padaku dan menyalahkanku. Aku melakukan semua yang ia benci semata-mata untuk menghidupi dan menyenangkannya. Rupanya semua itu salah menurut pendapatnya. Aku kalah telak, sampai kapanpun aku takkan pernah bisa membahagiakannya."

Donghyuck bisa melihat bagaimana tangan Mark terkepal kuat serta gemetar, mata kelabu itu terlihat semakin kelam saja. Saat ini Donghyuck tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana karena seumur hidup dia tidak pernah mendengar cerita semenyedihkan itu selain kisah Jaemin mengenai kedua orang tuanya yang bercerai, Jeno yang terpaksa hidup seorang diri semenjak ibunya meninggal dunia akibat kanker dan ayahnya yang dipenjara karena terlibat kasus penggelapan dana, serta mengenai Jisung yang tidak jadi memiliki seorang adik karena ibunya keguguran.

Mark menghela nafasnya, ia sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya dan melipat tangan. "Kau tahu apa yang terakhir kali diucapkannya padaku?"

"Apa?" balas Donghyuck dengan suara serak.

"Ia bilang ia ingin mati dan menyusul ibunya. Setelah itu kau bisa tebak sendiri."

Donghyuck mengangguk meski tahu Mark tak bisa melihatnya. Setelah mendengar semua itu, Donghyuck tak begitu bodoh untuk menebak bahwa setelah perdebatan kedua kakak-beradik itu maut benar-benar memisahkan keduanya untuk selamanya. Ia melihat beritanya di TV beberapa tahun lalu dan sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa kakak dari idolanya sendiri ada di depan matanya. Semula Donghyuck ragu-ragu, tapi sekarang yang ia lakukan sungguh berlawanan dengan otaknya. Ia memutar rodanya mendekat dimana Mark duduk, mengulurkan tangannya perlahan, dan mengusap dengan kaku punggung tangan pria itu yang sedikit terkesiap karena kaget.

"Itu sangat menyakitkan, aku turut berduka," ucap Donghyuck tulus.

Lama-lama Mark mengukir senyuman yang sama tulusnya. Dan melihat hal itu, entah mengapa Donghyuck merasa nyaman. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam hingga Donghyuck mengutarakan apa yang selama ini ia pendam dalam renungannya.

"Selama ini aku tak pernah tahu apa cita-citaku. Hidupku hanya kuhabiskan untuk bermain-main saja. Hingga masanya datang, aku menyesal karena tidak memikirkan masa depanku sama sekali. Sekarang aku tidak tahu harus, ah tidak, aku tidak tahu ingin menjadi apa. Kau sendiri, Mark?"

"Cita-cita, ya?" Mark berdeham. "Aku dulu memiliki impian menjadi penulis. Sempat kujalani selama beberapa tahun dan ketika aku menjadi buta begini, aku nyaris putus asa. Tapi walaupun tahu aku sangat terbatas, tetap saja mimpi itu masih ada sekecil apapun itu."

"Aku suka menyanyi," balas Donghyuck. "Dulu saat aku menonton konser –ehm, maaf– adikmu, aku sempat berkhayal. Andai saja aku seperti dirinya. Rasanya aku sedih sekali saat ditolak audisi beberapa waktu lalu. Aku benar-benar kehilangan harapan."

"Kau tetap bisa mewujudkannya, Donghyuck."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

Mendengar hal itu, Mark hanya tersenyum. "Kau ini bukannya bisu. Lumpuh takkan menjadi halangan. Maaf bila kata-kataku sedikit tajam, tapi selama organ yang kau miliki masih berfungsi dengan baik, kau tak perlu takut untuk mengejar harapan. Aku saja yang tak bisa melihat begini masih ingin menjadi penulis meski hal itu mustahil."

Skak.

Donghyuck mempertimbangkan kata-kata Mark. Pria itu benar. Pita suaranya masih sehat-sehat saja, bahkan ia bisa meneriaki Mark saat pertama kali mendapat vonis pahit itu. Baru saja ia juga masih bisa bersenandung saat memperdengarkan lagu kesukaannya. Jadi, ucapan Mark sedikit banyak membangkitkan semangatnya kembali.

"Mark."

"Apa?"

"Temani aku pergi keluar beberapa jam lagi. Aku ingin kau berkenalan dengan teman-temanku."

.

.

.

.

Kedua bola mata Jaemin nyaris mencuat keluar saking terkejutnya melihat kehadiran Donghyuck bersama seseorang yang sempat 'disinggungnya' kemarin di kafe. Donghyuck memutar kursi rodanya, sementara sebelah tangannya menggenggam tangan pria buta yang mengenakan tongkatnya.

"Selamat datang, Donghyuck, kurasa. Dan siapa dia?" Sepertinya Jisung cukup handal untuk mengutarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Ah, iya. Perkenalkan semuanya, dia adalah Mark Lee. Mark, mereka teman-temanku. Jisung, yang barusan berbicara. Lalu Jeno yang ada di sebelahmu sekarang, dan Jaemin.. Kemarilah kalian, kenapa hanya bengong saja?" Donghyuck mendengus melihat wajah teman-temannya yang mendadak seperti orang bodoh.

"Oh, iya, maksudku. Halo, aku Jeno." Jeno yang kebetulan sedang berputar-putar dengan hoverboardnya dan tepat terhenti di samping Mark segera mendekat dan menyalami Mark yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Jisung juga melakukan hal yang sama, meski dirinya sangatlah canggung. Terutama Jaemin, yang hanya mengenalkan namanya sekilas dan tak kuasa untuk menjabat tegas tangan Mark.

"Karena kemarin semua kalian mengatakan bahwa pelajaran hari ini di sekolah hanya sampai siang hari saja, aku langsung mengajak Mark kesini karena aku tahu kalian pasti ada disini. Mark seharian di rumahku dan aku kebosanan, tingkat ketidaklucuannya sebelas dua belas dengan Jeno."

"Ya, ya, katakan saja sepuasmu," sahut Jeno sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa aku sebegitu menyedihkannya?" Mark berpura-pura tersinggung.

"Kau memang menyedihkan, Mark."

"Panggil aku Hyung."

"Memangnya berapa usiamu?" Jisung yang selalu ingin tahu kembali berucap.

"Aku?" Mark malah menyeringai. "Apa aku tidak terlihat seperti usia 25 tahun?"

"Apa?"

"Yang benar saja!"

"Kau pasti bercanda."

Ketiganya bereaksi demikian, sementara Donghyuck hanya diam saja dan berkutat dengan pikirannya. Ia sebelumnya tak pernah tahu bahwa dirinya memiliki jarak usia sekitar 7 tahun dengan Mark dan selalu memanggilnya menggunakan nama, bukannya Hyung. Donghyuck pikir maksud ibunya mengenai Mark yang lebih tua darinya hanyalah perbedaan usia sekitar 2-3 tahun saja. Ia bukannya tidak sopan dan kurang ajar, tapi sungguh, membiasakan diri itu benar-benar susah dan merepotkan.

"Kuharap kalian berdua belum makan karena aku baru saja memesan Chinese Takeout," suara Jaemin kembali terdengar riang, dalam hati Donghyuck merasa geli.

Mereka kembali bermain-main, Donghyuck merasakan sakit secara batin di dadanya melihat hal itu. Ia juga ingin bergabung bersama mereka, tapi keputusannya kesini bukan untuk meratapi nasib. Ia ingin sedikit – iya, hanya sedikit – sebagai _hutang budi_ nya menghibur pria yang saat ini masih mematung saja di sebelahnya. Secara mendadak Donghyuck merebut tongkat dalam genggaman Mark, dan karena tak siap maka benda panjang tersebut terlepas dengan mudahnya.

"Hei, Donghyuck! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Donghyuck tak mempedulikannya, malah saat ini menyingkir ke sudut ruangan dan menyampirkan tongkat tersebut ke dinding, kemudian ia menunduk dan menyeret koper hoverboard yang tadi sempat diletakkannya disana. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa teman-temannya sudah berhenti beraktivitas dan memandang dirinya penasaran. Donghyuck kembali pada Mark, kali ini ia membuka koper tersebut, mengeluarkan isinya, dan menaruhnya hati-hati di depan kaki Mark dan juga kursi rodanya, sehingga tergeletak manis di antara mereka.

"Mark, kau pernah main hoverboard?"

Mark tentu saja kebingungan, namun ia tetap menjawab. "Ya, hanya beberapa kali. Aku sangat payah dan kalah jauh dengan adikku."

"Kalau begitu aku bisa mengajarimu. Sekarang ulurkan kedua tanganmu."

"Apa?"

"Ulurkan saja. Kemarikan." Donghyuck nampak tak sabar karena Mark telalu lamban, jadi dengan paksa ia meraih sepasang tangan milik pria di hadapannya itu dalam genggamannya. "Di depanmu ada hoverboard, letakkan satu kakimu disana."

"Hei! Apa-apaan?" Mark memberengut. "Kau mengejekku, Donghyuck? Aku bahkan tak bisa melihat, bagaimana jika aku–"

"Memangnya aku peduli? Kau ini buta, bukannya lumpuh. Selama kakimu masih baik-baik saja, tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba." Donghyuck mengatakannya dengan sengit, pada kenyataannya ia justru menyeringai nakal.

Mark yang merasa kalah telak akhirnya pasrah saja dan menurut. Ia melangkah dan menapakkan salah satu kakinya, tidak bisa dipungkiri bila hatinya saat ini berdegup kencang karena sudah lama sekali tak memainkan benda itu.

"Sekarang satunya."

"Serius, Donghyuck. Jika aku jatuh dengan memalukan, aku tak mau berhadapan denganmu."

"Ya, ya, teruslah berkicau. Lagipula aku takkan melepaskanmu," ujar Donghyuck santai yang malah terkesan serius dan ambigu.

Sekarang Mark benar-benar berdiri di atas hoverboard, tangannya berpegangan erat dengan Donghyuck. Sementara anak itu di kursi rodanya berusaha keras untuk menahan beban tubuh Mark yang menurutnya tidak ringan itu.

"Mark Hyung, kau pasti bisa!" seru Jaemin memberi semangat. Donghyuck tersenyum kecil, padahal kemarin anak itu menghina Mark dan sekarang? Lihat siapa yang lebih kegirangan saat ini.

"Astaga, Donghyuck! Sepertinya aku tak bisa lagi." Mark mengerang frutasi karena sejak tadi ia tak berhasil seimbang. Melihat hal itu, Jeno dan Jisung langsung meluncur dan memegangi masing-masing bahu Mark, berusaha menyempurnakan posturnya. Jaemin terus menyemangati, Donghyuck memberi kode lewat matanya. Jaemin mengangguk mengerti, ia berdiri di belakang Donghyuck dan menarik kursi rodanya yang otomatis membuat anak yang duduk disana termundur dan Mark dalam genggamannya ikut maju.

Mark tidak sadar saat dirinya berteriak kencang karena gugup dan takut terjatuh, ketika Jeno dan Jisung sudah melepaskan pegangan di bahunya, dan Donghyuck terus membawanya berkeliling ruangan dengan bantuan Jaemin. Donghyuck tidak tahu bila menciptakan senyuman di wajah Mark bisa membuatnya sebahagia ini. Dan terima kasih kepada trio J yang dengan pengertian telah membantunya mewujudkan keinginannya hari ini. Pada akhirnya, Donghyuck tetap mempererat genggamannya dan tak berniat melepaskannya.

.

.

.

.

"Tadi itu menyenangkan, bukan?" tanya Donghyuck saat mereka sudah di mobil.

Mark mengangguk antusias. Rasanya seperti kembali bernostalgia ke masa dimana ia masih rukun dengan Chenle. Adiknya yang pertama kali memperkenalkannya dengan jenis olahraga yang menurut Mark cukup ekstrim itu. Chenle mengajarinya dengan kepayahan dan Mark berkali-kali terjatuh tiap kali adiknya melepaskan. Dan jika sudah begitu, Chenle akan marah dan mengatainya, bilang kalau Mark sangat payah padahal lebih tua darinya meski Mark tak tahu apa hubungannya dengan permainan itu. Pada akhirnya ia hanya mampu menonton dengan kaki diperban sementara Chenle menghiburnya dengan melakukan atraksi aneh-aneh menggunakan hoverboard yang selalu mengundang decak kagum.

"Kau benar-benar seperti anak kecil, Mark."

"Aku memang masih muda. Kaulah yang anak kecil."

"Aku sudah besar, sebentar lagi aku bahkan akan lulus SMA."

"Oh, jadi Donghyuck sudah besar? Siapa tadi yang kegirangan saat makanannya datang dan malah minta disuapi mi kacang hitam olehku?"

"HEI!" Donghyuck mencubit keras lengan Mark dan membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan. Tentu saja Donghyuck malu bila diingatkan hal itu karena ia selalu lupa diri jika dihadapkan oleh makanan. Dan tadi entah mengapa ia meminta Mark untuk menyuapinya meski kadang membuat dirinya belepotan. Ia memang sedang baik hati dan senang, tapi tidak pernah sampai kekanakan seperti itu. Donghyuck jadi berpikir, mungkin akan sebahagia itu jika memiliki seorang kakak.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sopan, Donghyuck." Mark masih menggerutu. "Kau tak pernah memanggilku Hyung padahal aku lebih tua darimu."

"Kalau kau tua, ya tua saja. Lagipula kau bukanlah Hyungku."

"Tapi orang tuamu memperbolehkanku untuk memanggil mereka Appa dan Eomma. Itu berarti aku juga keluargamu sekarang."

Donghyuck mendengus. "Tapi aku tak memiliki minat untuk bersaudara dengan orang yang membosankan sepertimu. Dengan Jeno saja ogah."

"Kau benar-benar seperti adikku, Donghyuckkie." Mendengar hal itu Donghyuck langsung terdiam, ia melirik ke arah Mark, takut jika laki-laki itu berubah muram akibat perbuatannya. Tapi nyatanya, Mark justru terlihat berseri-seri seperti di awal. "Terima kasih banyak. Untuk hari ini, kurasa."

Donghyuck berubah lega, ia pikir Mark akan marah padanya. "Ya, sama-sama."

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, jika Mark berada di apartemennya ia akan berlatih membaca huruf Braille. Baru saja ia mendapatkan kiriman novel yang sangat digemarinya dari Tuan Lee dalam bentuk Braille juga. Karena sudah lama sekali tak membaca sehingga ia melupakan sebagian jalan ceritanya, maka Mark memutuskan untuk menelusuri tiap lembarnya dengan secangkir teh hangat di balkon apartemen ketika Bibi Kim datang untuk memasakkan makan malam. Ia tak perlu ke rumah Donghyuck karena katanya ia akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan. Mark senang tentunya, anak itu sering bilang malu bila harus kembali sekolah tapi pagi tadi nyaris satu kelas mendobrak rumahnya dan menyeretnya ke sekolah bersama-sama. Donghyuck beruntung memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka.

Mark tak bisa memungkiri bahwa saat ini ia masih saja dipenuhi kenangan-kenangan dimana Donghyuck mengajaknya ke 'studio' miliknya bersama teman-temannya untuk bermain hoverboard. Mark tak pernah menduga anak itu benar-benar serius dengan perkataannya serta berkemauan keras agar ia bisa menaiki benda itu. Pada akhirnya Mark berhasil meski butuh waktu beberapa jam agar ia bisa berdiri sendiri dengan keseimbangannya. Dan saat ia merasa lelah dan memilih untuk duduk beristirahat, Donghyuck terus mengoceh mengenai teman-temannya.

" _Jeno melakukan freestyle. Dia berputar-putar dengan satu kaki, sedangkan kakinya yang sebelah kiri ia angkat. Persis sekali seperti penari ballet, dia benar-benar konyol."_

" _Kau tahu break dance? Ya, Jisung melakukannya dengan hoverboard."_

" _Oh, Jaemin benar-benar selalu membuat siapapun terpukau. Dia berdiri di atas hoverboard menggunakan tangannya, sedangkan kakinya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi. Posisinya terbalik, kau bisa membayangkannya , aku yakin itu. Selalu begitu, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berhasil melakukannya."_

Donghyuck benar-benar membuat Mark seperti melihat apa yang terjadi saat itu secara nyata. Mark memang berimajinasi, tapi ia membayangkan semua yang diucapkan Donghyuck dan itu membuatnya bahagia. Dan lagi, ketiga teman Donghyuck itu benar-benar ajaib baginya. Mark seperti memiliki tiga adik baru –lagi. Bahkan dengan antusias Mark menanyakan kapan Donghyuck akan mengajaknya kesana lagi. Meski anak itu lebih sering bersikap menyebalkan, namun Mark harus mengakui bahwa Donghyuck selalu punya segala cara untuk membuatnya tersenyum.

"Mark, ada yang mencarimu."

Bibi Kim tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekatnya. Oh, sebegitukah ia bernostalgia sampai tidak menyadari langkah kaki wanita itu? Mark segera berdiri dan Bibi Kim yang melihat itu langsung bergegas lebih dekat.

"Biar kubereskan."

"Siapa yang datang?"

"Lee Donghyuck."

Mata Mark membulat dan ia cepat-cepat pergi ke depan sampai menabrak Bibi Kim. Wanita itu menawarkan untuk menemaninya ke depan namun ia segera menolak. Mark meraba dinding dan benda di sekitarnya untuk membantunya menuju ke ruang tamu dan segera berhenti saat ada pergerakan yang terdengar tidak asing di hadapannya.

"Kau kesini sendirian?" Mark bertanya langsung.

"Yah, begitulah. Aku sangat ingin tahu isi apartemenmu. Well, itu memang karena aku memintamu untuk tidak mengajakku masuk sih, ketika aku datang kemari beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi sejujurnya aku sangat penasaran." Donghyuck menjawabnya dengan tanpa beban, seolah ia sedang membicarakan ikannya yang baru saja bertelur.

Aneh, Mark berimajinasi sangat absurd.

Mark sebetulnya tak menyangka ia akan mendapat jawaban seperti itu, jadi ia hanya diam saja dan tak mengatakan apapun lagi selain menawarkan minuman pada Donghyuck. Sementara itu, Donghyuck saat ini tengah menatap kagum pada sosok Mark yang tanpa kesulitan berjalan ke dapur, membuka kulkas, bahkan mengambil sebotol jus jeruk meski harus meraba-rabanya terlebih dulu. Donghyuck bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa Mark melewati semua ini dengan mudahnya. Setelah memberikan botol minuman tersebut kepada Donghyuck, Mark pamit untuk ke kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian yang lebih pantas karena sebelumnya Donghyuck mengatakan lelaki itu terlihat menggelikan dengan hanya mengenakan jubah tidur.

Sembari menunggu, Donghyuck memutuskan untuk berkeliling, bertegur sapa kembali dengan Bibi Kim yang tadi membukakan pintu untuknya. Donghyuck menelusuri ruang tiap ruang, matanya tak luput dari tiap detail barang yang tertata sedemikian rupa. Bibi Kim mengatakan sejak Mark mengalami kebutaan, semua interior didekor ulang olehnya sendiri untuk memudahkan lelaki itu dalam berjalan agar tak menabrak sesuatu.

Donghyuck justru tertarik untuk memasuki suatu ruangan – yang menurutnya adalah kamar, karena terletak persis di sebelah kamar milik Mark – yang di pintunya terdapat secarik kertas bertuliskan "JANGAN MASUK SELAGI AKU MARAH PADAMU" yang terdapat noda kusam samar dan tertempel di daun pintunya. Donghyuck langsung berasumsi bahwa itu adalah ruangan pribadi milik adik tiri Mark alias Zhong Chenle. Tangan Donghyuck bergetar saat ia memutar knop pintu dan mendorongnya perlahan. Ruangan itu begitu bersih dan terawat, ia teringat akan perkataan Bibi Kim saat mengenalkan tiap ruangan yang ada di apartemen Mark. Wanita itu mengatakan, khusus kamar Chenle, Mark sendiri yang merapikan dan menjaganya.

Kamar itu di dominasi warna krem, sama seperti yang sudah-sudah. Di dindingnya terdapat beberapa poster band dan girlgroup yang cukup terkenal baik dulu hingga saat ini. Tempat tidurnya bergambar Captain America, menghadap ke jendela dan berseberangan dengan meja belajarnya dan lemari pakaian. Di sudut ruangan, terdapat sebuah keyboard yang tertutup oleh kain putih. Donghyuck bergerak menghampirinya, menarik kain itu secara perlahan dan mengelus permukaan keyboard yang masih mulus itu. Tanpa sadar Donghyuck tersenyum, dan tiba-tiba saja tangannya sudah berada di atas tuts dan mulai menari lembut. Seketika kamar yang sudah tak berpenghuni itu penuh dengan alunan melodi indah.

Donghyuck terus memainkan lagu itu hingga selesai, dan dirinya nyaris terlonjak sampai ingin jatuh dari kursi rodanya ketika mendengar tepuk tangan dari belakang. Donghyuck termundur agar bisa menghadap persis kepada Mark yang sekarang berjalan hati-hati ke arahnya.

"Maaf aku lancang. Tapi tadi aku benar-benar ingin menyentuhnya," ujar Donghyuck dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Aku nyaris melupakan nadanya," gumam Mark, kemudian ia tersenyum. Hangat. "Terima kasih sudah memainkannya."

Tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, Donghyuck hanya berujar, "Ya." Sambil tersenyum lebar meski Mark tak bisa melihatnya.

Mark kemudian duduk di tepi tempat tidur, wajahnya seperti terkenang oleh masa lalu. "Chenle suka sekali mengaransemen lagu, yang kau mainkan tadi adalah hasil kerjanya sendiri. Jika aku bertengkar dengannya, dia akan menempelkan kertas konyol dan norak itu – aku sering menyebutnya begitu karena ditulis menggunakan spidol pink – di depan pintu. Tapi meski begitu, aku tetap menurutinya dan membiarkan apa yang dia mau. Aku selalu mengalah jika itu membuat Chenle senang walaupun dia sangat menyebalkan."

Mark terkekeh sendiri saat mengingat bagaimana wajah ngambek Chenle saat lelaki itu salah membawakan kotak bekal. Chenle yang pada dasarnya tidak suka salad terpaksa memakannya karena ia juga tak mau kelaparan sepanjang sekolah. Sementara Mark sendiri yang menghadiri seminar para penulis harus menanggung malu karena makan siangnya berubah menjadi onigir dengan bentuk-bentuk yang lucu persis tokoh kartun. Dan setelah itu ketika Mark menjemputnya dari sekolah anak itu tak mengatakan apapun padanya dengan wajah memberengut dan melengos ke kamarnya. Baru saja Mark ingin mengatakan sesuatu tiba-tiba Chenle keluar hanya untuk memaku kertas yang menyakitkan mata itu dan kembali masuk dengan tak lupa mengunci rapat-rapat pintunya.

Donghyuck ikut tertawa, maniknya menatap dalam wajah Mark yang terlihat begitu damai saat ini. Berbeda dengan yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat lelaki itu memohon ampun karena ialah penyebab kecelakaannya. Donghyuck sekarang merasa ia begitu keterlaluan sebab dirinya yang begitu kalut saat tahu pasti apa yang terjadi padanya hingga tidak sadar ia sudah mengucapkan hal-hal yang seharusnya tak didengar oleh Mark. Walau tak mengucapkan 'maaf' ataupun 'terima kasih' entah untuk apa itu, ia tahu dengan perlakuannya ini Mark akan segera menyadarinya meski tidak melalui kata-kata.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari, Mark memutuskan untuk pergi keluar membeli beberapa keperluannya. Bibi Kim pulang dari apartemennya siang hari, ia sedang buru-buru agar tidak ketinggalan kereta karena keluarganya akan pulang ke Jeju merayakan Natal. Ah iya, Natal tahun ini sepertinya Mark akan sendirian lagi di apartemennya. Hal itu sudah biasa dan terlampau lumrah. Sambil menunggu kasir yang menghitung belanjaannya, ia merenungkan perkataan seseorang beberapa hari lalu. Jaehyun, ia mengundang Mark ke konser band. Meski peringatan kematian Chenle adalah bulan lalu, tapi mereka justru memutuskan untuk mengadakannya saat sehari menjelang hari besar.

Mark tidak yakin jika Donghyuck tidak tahu-menahu soal itu. Donghyuck pasti mendengar mengenai konser itu dan Mark berpendapat anak itu pasti sangat ingin ikut. Hanya saja Donghyuck tak pernah membahasnya sama sekali selama ini. Mungkin saja ia menghargai Mark, bisa jadi ia takut untuk memulai pembicaraan yang bersangkut-pautan dengan Chenle. Setelah membayar total belanjaannya, Mark segera melangkah keluar tak lupa dengan tongkat yang senantiasa menanganinya. Jam 9 malam ini trotoar begitu lengang, jadi Mark bisa bersantai sedikit karena tak perlu menabrak-nabrak orang lain lagi.

Tapi hal itu segera dipupusnya saat baru saja seseorang menabrak bahunya hingga membuatnya yang tidak siap langsung terhuyung dan jatuh bersama dengan barang-barangnya.

"Oh, astaga. Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

Suara berat orang itu terdengar tidak asing, namun Mark segera menepisnya. Ia sering mendengar suara jenis itu jadi ia takkan berpikir lebih panjang lagi. Orang itu menawarkan diri untuk membantunya merapikan barang dan Mark tak bisa menolak lagi karena ia mendengar suara benda-benda yang beradu dengan kantong kertas. Orang itu bahkan membantu Mark berdiri dan menyerahkan barang-barang dalam genggamannya.

"Terima kasih banyak," ucap Mark tulus, dan bersyukur karena orang itu begitu baik padanya dan tidak memaki-maki seperti kebanyakan orang terdahulu.

"Sama-sama, sekali lagi maafkan aku."

Orang itu berlalu, demikian juga Mark yang melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ada dua hal yang tidak diketahu oleh Mark.

Pertama, orang itu memanglah tidak asing.

Dan kedua, buku hariannya telah dicuri oleh orang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghyuck terus menatap wajah Mark yang tertidur di atas sofa ruang tengahnya. Ia dan keluarganya baru saja menghias Pohon Natal bersama – dan yah, dengan Mark. Meski lelaki itu tidak membantu banyak, namun terlihat jelas bahwa Mark sangat menikmati kegiatan itu. Menggenggam bola-bola dan miniatur malaikat dan mengagumi bentuknya setelah berusaha menerka-nerka benda apa yang baru dipegangnya, kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Donghyuck atau kedua orang tuanya untuk dipasangkan di Pohon Natal. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee baru saja pergi karena mendapat undangan makan malam dari rekan bisnis, sementara Donghyuck sendiri sedang malas makan dan malah sibuk dengan kegiatannya saat ini.

Iya, memandangi Mark.

Donghyuck suka melihat wajah Mark yang damai, persis seeperti anak kecil. Lelaki itu menutup matanya dan nyaris tersenyum, Donghyuck jadi bertanya-tanya sedang mimpi apakah seorang Mark Lee sekarang? Ponsel milik Mark yang terletak di dekat lampu mejanya bergetar, Donghyuck reflek melihat sang penelepon.

Tidak ada nama.

Donghyuck mempertimbangkan apakah ia harus mengangkat telepon itu atau membangunkan Mark saja, tapi ia tak tega jika mengusik tidur lelaki itu. Namun Mark secara mendadak terbangun dan membuat Donghyuck melonjak kaget sambil mengelus dadanya. Mark selalu saja punya cara untuk mengejutkannya. Dan satu fakta yang baru Donghyuck ketahui adalah, Mark sangat sensitif dengan suara meski itu ponsel yang bergetar sekalipun.

"Ada yang meneleponku, ya?" Mata Mark yang kosong bergerak resah dan tangannya terulur mencari-cari ponselnya. Donghyuck sadar dan langsung menyerahkan ponsel dalam genggamannya ke tangan Mark.

"Halo?" sapa Mark begitu ia menjawab telepon.

Donghyuck segera menyingkir dari sana, memberikan privasi pada Mark dengan meluncur ke dapurnya mengambil kue.

"Halo? Siapa ini?" ulang Mark sekali lagi. "Kalau kau tidak segera bicara, aku akan menutupnya."

Hening kembali. Mark hampir saja mematikan ponselnya ketika suara berat itu menyapa indra pendengarannya.

" _Anak itu.. Mengingatkanmu pada adikmu, kan?"_

Mark terdiam. Ia yakin seluruh tubuhnya saat ini menegang ketika mendengar perkataan itu. Siapa itu? Kenapa suaranya terdengar tidak asing? Kenapa ia tak bisa mengingat kapan terakhir kali i bertemu orang yang memiliki suara seperti itu? Dan apa maksudnya tadi dengan mengatakan hal itu?

" _Tiga tahun lalu, tepatnya pada bulan November. Seorang novelis, Mark Lee, tiba di klub malam Eight Days untuk mencari adiknya, Zhong Chenle.. Walau bukan adik kandungmu, tapi kau bersikap baik kepadanya. Jadi kau menyeretnya sdan memaksanya ke mobilmu.."_

"Hentikan! Siapa kau?!" Mark berubah panik. Ia sampai harus mencari pegangan agar dirinya tidak merosot ke bawah ketika orang yang tak dikenalnya justru membuka kembali luka lamanya secara mengintimidasi seperti itu. Iya, Mark sungguh tahu jika dirinya berdosa namun tidak harus dibalaskan dengan cara teror seperti ini.

" _Zhong Chenle pantas untuk mati... Karena dia tidak tahu apa artinya cinta.. Bagaimanapun kematiannya memang layak. Karena dia sudah mati.. Di tangan kakak tercintanya.."_

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau tak tahu apapun mengenai hidupku dan adikku!" seru Mark, tak peduli lagi dengan Donghyuck yang sudah ada di dekatnya dengan wajah terkejut. Dan setelah itu Mark bisa mendengar sesuatu menyerupai jemari yang sedang menelusuri huruf-huruf Braille.

Tubuh Mark yang tegang seketika mencelos. Ia ingat, kemarin ia mencari-cari benda terpenting dalam hidupnya semenjak ia pulang dari supermarket dan tidak kunjung diketemukannya. Sekarang Mark tidak tahu harus merasa bodoh atau justru terancam.

"Kau membaca buku harianku.." Mark berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar tegas namun justru gemetar.

Orang itu tertawa. _"Mudah sekali untuk membeli mesin penerjemah, eoh? Omong-omong, aku suka membaca buku harianmu. Aku sempat meragukannya, kemudian aku ingat bahwa kau adalah penulis sudah pasti tulisanmu akan sangat bagus."_

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!"

" _Tunggu saja.."_ Jeda beberapa detik, sebelum orang itu menutup sambungan dengan berkata. _"Kau akan tahu, Mark Lee. Dan aku sungguh tak sabar melihat anak itu bernasib sama dengan Zhong Chenle."_

Mark segera berdiri, mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di lengan sofa dan memakainya. Donghyuck langsung mencegah dengan menarik jaketnya, namun lelaki itu tak menggubris dan malah mencari-cari tongkatnya.

"Mark! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau pucat sekali? Siapa yang menelepon? Hei, mau kemana kau?!"

Alih-alih menjawab, Mark dengan cepat melangkah ke depan meski ia tahu dirinya tak terlalu hapal tiap detail ruangan-ruangan di rumah sebesar itu. Donghyuck tetap mengejarnya. Roda dengan manusia, tentu pemenangnya adalah benda mati tersebut. Donghyuck saat ini tepat di hadapan Mark, menghadang lelaki itu sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Donghyuck, lepaskan aku!"

"Katakan dulu apa yang terjadi!"

"Kau takkan mengerti!" Donghyuck berjengit saat Mark mengatakannya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. Ini bukan Mark yang selalu bicara lembut kepadanya.

"Aku takkan mengerti jika kau takkan mengatakannya padaku, Mark."

Mark terdiam sejenak, wajahnya tetap saja tak berubah. Panik. Cemas. Dan ketakutan. "Kau bahkan tak memanggilku Hyung."

Donghyuck berdecak. "Apa itu penting untuk saat ini?"

"Menyingkirlah, Donghyuck."

Mendengar hal itu, Donghyuck merasa tersinggung. "Astaga, kau bilang apa barusan kepadaku? Menyingkir? Apa itu balasanmu kepada seseorang yang sebenarnya menjadi korban dari tindak kejahatanmu?"

"Tindak kejahatan?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Kita berbaikan seperti sekarang bukan berarti aku melupakannya dengan mudah, Mark Lee. Kelumpuhanku terjadi juga melibatkan dirimu. Jika saja orang buta sepertimu tak–"

"Aku tahu!" Hal yang tak pernah disangka Donghyuck, Mark membentaknya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana wajah pucat Mark berubah menjadi kemerahan karena emosi serta buku tangannya yang memutih karena terkepal kuat-kuat. Donghyuck secara reflek menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, sadar bahwa dirinya sangat kelewatan ketika otaknya merespon ulang ucapannya barusan.

"Mark..." bisik Donghyuck lemah. "A-aku.."

"Iya, aku tahu! Aku sangat berdosa karena membunuh adikku sendiri dan mendapat balasan dengan ini." Mark menunjuk matanya sendiri. "Dan kemudian dosaku semakin bertambah saja saat aku merenggut kebahagiaanmu dengan kelumpuhan itu. Aku sangat-sangat-sangat mengerti, Donghyuck Lee! Kau tak perlu mengingatkannya lagi kepadaku! Dan mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan menerima yang jauh lebih buruk dari kebutaan ini karena telah membuatmu lumpuh."

Mark pergi dari situ, sedangkan Donghyuck masih dalam posisinya, tidak ingin berbalik hanya untuk melihat punggung Mark yang menjauh. Ia menunduk dan menumpahkan seluruh air mata yang telah terkumpul di pelupuknya. Membiarkannya mengalir turun membasahi pipinya hingga menetes ke pahanya yang tertutup oleh selimut. Ia masih bisa mendengar suara pintu utama yang tertutup dengan keras, Mark meninggalkannya. Donghyuck tak yakin mereka bisa berhubungan dengan baik setelah itu.

Meski terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya, tapi Donghyuck tahu. Semua yang terjadi adalah kesalahannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mark terdiam ketika berhasil mendudukkan dirinya di bus. Wajahnya masih pucat, tak berbeda jauh dengan saat ia berada di rumah Donghyuck. Aksi teror ini benar-benar tak bisa dinalar, apalagi menyangkut pribadinya. Mark tidak tahu siapa orang itu, dan berpikir apakah ia harus menghubungi Koeun agar wanita itu bisa melacaknya. Mark berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang terus memburu. Ia tidak bisa tenang. Pertengkarannya dengan Donghyuck membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih.

Orang itu benar. Donghyuck memang mengingatkannya pada Chenle. Jika boleh jujur, Mark sadar bahwa sekarang ia benar-benar menyayangi Donghyuck persis seperti yang dilakukannya kepada Chenle. Donghyuck adalah anak yang baik meski sering bertingkah menyebalkan, tapi Mark menyukai sifat itu. Mark tidak bermaksud untuk membentak Donghyuck, tapi anak itu benar-benar menyinggung perasaannya. Ia adalah lelaki sejati, tapi dia juga punya hati. Seketika Mark teringat dengan terakhir kali ia bersama Chenle. Percekcokannya di mobil hingga akhirnya nyawa Chenle terenggut begitu saja sebelum ia sempat memperbaiki semuanya.

Mark takut Donghyuck mengalami hal yang sama. Orang tak dikenalnya itu mengancam, dan keputusan untuk menjauhi Donghyuck mungkin adalah yang terbaik. Ia tak ingin Donghyuck yang pernah terluka dengannya mendapat sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari kelumpuhan. Mark tidak bisa membiarkannya terjadi. Ponsel Mark kembali bergetar, dengan ragu Mark pun mengangkatnya.

" _Eomma.. Dia sudah pergi."_

Keadaan menjadi lebih kacau.

.

.

.

.

.

Upacara pemakaman itu telah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu. Keluarga Kim dan tamu lainnya juga sudah meninggalkan area pemakaman itu, hanya tersisa Mark yang masih berdiri mematung di depan nisan baru itu. Mark berjongkok, mengulurkan tangannya dan menjamah tanah basah itu. Beberapa waktu lalu, ia mendapat kabar dari anak Bibi Kim bahwa wanita paruh baya itu mengalami serangan jantung dan akhirnya meninggal dunia. Seluruh tubuh Mark serasa ingin lepas saja ketika mendengar hal itu.

Orang-orang datang, lalu pergi. Sesuatu yang disimpulkan oleh Mark barusan. 10 tahun lalu, Nyonya Zhong dan Chenle datang dan memberi warna baru dalam kehidupan Mark dan Ayahnya yang semula kelabu. Kemudian kecelakaan pesawat itu menewaskan dua orang dewasa yang paling dicintai oleh Mark maupun Chenle. Sampai disitu Mark berjanji meski tak diucapkannya secara lisan, ia akan menjaga dan melindungi Chenle, malaikat kecilnya, dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya. Selanjutnya Mark mengingkarinya. Dialah yang membuat Chenle tewas dan sampai saat ini tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang Bibi Kim meninggalkannya, seorang wanita keibuan yang mengabdi sebagai pelayannya dan telah membantunya bangkit dari segala keterpurukannya selama ini. Rintik hujan mulai menyerbu tubuh ringkihnya. Mark berlutut dan menutup wajah dengan tangannya. Menangis seperti anak kecil, melampiaskan segala sakit di hatinya melalui air mata dan tersamarkan oleh ribuan kristal yang telah lebih dulu membasahi wajahnya. Ia takkan membiarkan Donghyuck pergi dari dunia meski ialah yang meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghyuck menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali dengan berlebihan. Wajahnya yang suntuk menatap keluar jendela taksi, memandangi jalanan yang begitu sepi karena banyak toko yang tutup mengingat ini adalah malam Natal. Hari ini ketiga temannya mengajaknya – memaksa – bersama-sama ke konser Eternal Band. Mereka akan berkumpul lebih dulu di studio, setelah itu berangkat bersama-sama. Donghyuck menolak untuk diantar supirnya dan memilih untuk naik taksi saja, bosan lebih tepatnya.

Pikirannya saat ini justru tertuju pada seseorang yang tidak ditemuinya beberapa hari terakhir. Sejak perdebatannya dengan Mark di rumahnya, ia tak pernah melihat lelaki itu dimanapun. Tuan dan Nyonya Lee sudah berkali-kali menelepon Mark untuk mengajaknya makan malam, tapi lelaki itu tak sekalipun menjawabnya. Padahal jika pertengkaran itu tak terjadi, Donghyuck bermaksud mengajak Mark ikut bersamanya ke konser itu. Donghyuck tak pernah mengatakannya karena takut Mark tersinggung – sebab ada kaitan dengan mendiang adiknya – tapi saat dirasanya waktunya sudah tepat, ia justru melukai perasaan Mark.

Tak bisa dipungkiri jika hari-hari Donghyuck menjadi suram sejak Mark tak bersamanya. Tidak ada lagi seseorang yang suka menyetel lagu klasik membosankan sedunia. Tidak ada lagi senyuman penuh kedamaian yang membuat Donghyuck mau tak mau juga tersenyum hanya karena melihatnya. Donghyuck merasa hampa, kosong, ia ingin menemui Mark di apartemennya tapi sesuatu seperti menahannya untuk tidak pergi kesana. Pikirannya selalu bertanya-tanya, bagaimana jika Mark menolak selamanya?

Mark seorang yang sangat baik, bahkan selama ini Donghyuck tak pernah bertemu dengan orang sebaik dirinya. Jaemin yang merupakan sahabat lem alias terdekatnya saja sering bersikap menyebalkan, tapi Mark berbeda. Tidak hanya faktor usia saja, Mark memang benar-benar dewasa dari sananya. Apalagi ketika mendengar cerita lelaki itu yang bersusah payah menyelesaikan segala tulisannya untuk mendapat uang dan membelikan apapun yang Chenle mau. Bagaimana segala kerja kerasnya untuk membahagiakan adiknya meski hal itu tak berlangsung sampai akhir.

Mark benar-benar suci dan Donghyuck merasa penuh dosa saat ini.

Kemudian Donghyuck melihat siluet seseorang yang saat ini memenuhi pikirannya, tengah duduk seorang diri di halte. Kebetulan juga taksi sedang berhenti karena tadi supir itu pamit ingin ke toilet, lagi pula Donghyuck juga tidak terburu-buru. Donghyuck ingin sekali keluar dan menubruk Mark dengan pelukan, tapi ego selalu saja menahannya untuk melakukan itu. Matanya memicing saat dilihatnya ada sebuah bayangan di belakang Mark. Seorang tinggi besar dan berpakaian serba tertutup yang benar-benar mencurigakan. Orang itu bahkan sekarang ikut duduk di bangku halte tidak jauh dari Mark dan terus memperhatikan lelaki disabilitas tersebut.

Donghyuck cepat-cepat menggunakan headset dan menelepon Mark. Tidak peduli lagi dengan masalah mereka sebelumnya. Entah kenapa firasatnya sangat memburuk, terutama orang yang mencurigakan itu semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Mark. Donghyuck takut terjadi sesuatu terhadap lelak itu.

"Mark!" Donghyuck nyaris berteriak saat Mark menjawab teleponnya.

" _Donghyuck?"_

"Mark, kau bawa headset? Kalau iya, pakailah headsetmu."

Donghyuck melihat Mark yang merogoh tasnya, mencari-cari kabel berwarna putih itu kemudian menancapkannya di ponsel dan memasang ke telinganya. Sebagian hatinya merasa sedih karena wajah Mark yang biasa tersenyum bila bersamanya kini benar-benar datar seolah tak pernah bahagia.

" _Sudah."_

"Bagus. Kuberitahu, ya, ada seseorang di sebelahmu. Orang itu terlihat mencurigakan dan terus menatap ke arahmu. Sekarang berdirilah dan ikuti perintahku."

Donghyuck bahkan tidak sadar supir itu kembali dan menawarkan minuman kepadanya. Ia kembali menyalakan mesin mobil dan Donghyuck pun mendengus karena sekarang ia tak bisa mengawasi Mark lebih detail lagi.

"Mark, bisa kau nyalakan video call memakai kamera belakang?"

Mark sejauh ini benar-benar menuruti Donghyuck tanpa protes, sekarang Donghyuck bisa melihat trotoar dengan jelas. Donghyuck memutar otak, berusaha mengingat-ingat tempat mana yang sekiranya aman agar Mark bisa berlindung disana untuk sementara waktu. Tapi saat Donghyuck terus memanggil namanya, Mark sama sekali tidak menjawab. Dan malah berjalan lurus ke depan dengan perlahan.

"Mark! Kau mau kemana?!"

Donghyuck panik bukan main, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Mark saat ini?

.

.

.

.

.

"Terus berjalan dan jangan berhenti."

Suara sedingin musim ini menerpa pedengaran Mark. Belum lagi ia merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menempel di pinggangnya. Karena itu Mark melangkah dan pasrah saja ketika orang itu terus menuntunnya entah kemana.

" _Mark! Jawab aku! Kau mau kemana?!"_

Oh, iya, dia sedang berbicara dengan Donghyuck. Mark rindu bukan main dengan suara nyaring yang selalu menemani hari-harinya, rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun saja tidak mendengarnya. Anak itu tiba-tiba meneleponnya dan mengatakan hal yang mengejutkan, membuat Mark berpikir bahwa Donghyuck sedang mengawasinya saat ini entah dimana itu. Yang jelas, bukan itu fokus Mark sekarang. Melainkan orang yang mengancamnya dengan pisau di belakangnya. Orang yang sama dengan orang yang menerornya hari itu.

BUGH

"Agghhh, fuck!"

Mark berhasil menonjok ulu hati orang itu dengan sikunya hingga terjatuh dan melepaskan pisau di sebelah pinggangnya. Sekarang Mark berlari tergopoh-gopoh dengan tak lupa mengetukkan tongkatnya ke tanah agar ia tidak tersandung dan tetap mengarahkan ponselnya ke depan.

"Donghyuck, aku harus kemana?!"

" _Kau berada di gang sempit dan aku tidak ta– ASTAGA, BELOKLAH KE KIRI!"_

Mark berhenti sejenak lalu berbelok ke kiri, sepertinya ia hampir saja menabrak tembok tadi. Ia berusaha tidak panik dan menunjukkan ketakutannya karena orang itu sekarang justru mengejarnya dan mengumpat berkali-kali.

" _Oh, ya ampun! Sepertinya aku tahu kau ada dimana. Itu bekas stasiun kereta bawah tanah yang sudah tidak digunakan itu. Di depanmu ada tangga menurun, Mark. Hati-hati dan jangan berhenti!"_

Mark memantapkan hati dan benar saja, ia merasakan ada dataran menurun melalui tongkatnya. Ia pun menuruni tangga tersebut dan terus berlari. Seumur hidup ia tak pernah membayangkan berada di situasi begini, ketika dirimu tak bisa melihat namun justru dipaksa berlari karena ada yang mengejar-ngejar nyawamu.

" _Mark, awas!"_

Tiba-tiba kaki Mark tersandung oleh gorong-gorong, membuat tubuhnya jatuh terjerembab hingga tongkatnya terlepas. Mark buru-buru bangkit dan tangannya sibuk meraba-raba lantai untuk mencari _penopangnya_ sementara langkah kaki orang itu semakin mendekat.

" _Mark cepat berdiri! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

"Tongkatku. Mana tongkatku?" Dengan tergopoh Mark mengarahkan layar ponselnya ke sembarang arah agar Donghyuck bisa membantunya. Namun yang dikatakan Donghyuck justru diluar dugaannya.

" _Itu tidak penting, Hyung! Bangunlah dan aku akan menjadi matamu!"_

Kata-kata itu membuat Mark begitu tersentuh, tak pernah membayangkan jika anak itu akan mengatakan secara langsung kepadanya. Pertama kalinya anak itu memanggilnya Hyung, namun ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk merayakan hal itu. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dan berlari, ia betul-betul merinding karena orang itu nyaris menyentuh pundaknya barusan. Donghyuck benar-benar menepati ucapannya, menjadi mata bagi Mark. Ia terus memberitahu secara detail tempat-tempat yang harus dilaluinya agar Mark bisa bersembunyi sampai polisi yang dihubungi Donghyuck datang.

" _Di depanmu ada toilet dan masuklah ke salah satu biliknya."_

Mark menyanggupinya dan saat sudah di dalam, tubuhnya langsung merosot ke lantai saking lemasnya. Orang itu berusaha mendobrak pintu kayu itu namun Mark tetap menahan dengan segenap kekuatannya. Tadi Mark berlari secepat yang ia bisa, yang tak pernah dilakukannya seumur hidup. Dan ia seketika merasa sangat senang, karena Donghyucklah yang mampu membuatnya mencapai hal itu. Suara dobrakan itu sudah tak terdengar lagi bersamaan dengan langkah yang menjauh, mungkin orang itu sudah menyerah.

" _Kayunya terlihat rapuh. Tapi aku yakin kau aman disana. Well, sekarang bisa kau jelaskan padaku siapa orang gila yang mengejarmu itu?"_

Setelah Mark berhasil menormalkan nafasnya yang menggebu-gebu, ia pun berdeham. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas dia pernah ada di masa laluku."

" _Aku turut prihatin. Oh, omong-omong. Aku sudah berada di depan stasiun itu dan menyusulmu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."_

Mata Mark membola. "Apa? Kau disini?! Kembalilah, Donghyuck! Bagaimana jika orang itu masih ada disana dan melihatmu? Aku tak ingin kau terluka!"

Sambungan terputus begitu saja. Mark meremas rambutnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Tadi itu cukup gila, ia sampai membayangkan film action saja karena aksi kejar-kejaran itu sebenarnya sangat menguji nyalinya. Mark tidak yakin orang itu menyerah begitu saja ketika tahu ia bersembunyi di sana. Ia pasti–

BANG

BANG

–mencari cara lain agar bisa menembusnya. Benar saja, Mark yang lengah langsung terdorong ke depan saat pintu kayu yang melindungi dirinya selama sesaat itu hancur karena orang itu memukulkan tabung pemadam kebakaran. Tubuhnya ditarik dan dilemparkan begitu saja ke lantai kotor itu. Ponsel dan headsetnya pun terlepas darinya. Belum sempat Mark mencerna apa yang telah terjadi sebuah tinjuan mendarat di pipinya. Mark merasa orang itu kembali mendekat dan dengan seluruh insting dan kekuatannya ia menendang perut orang itu dengan kedua kakinya.

BRAK

Orang itu terhempas ke belakang sambil mengumpat kesakitan dan Mark cepat-cepat bangkit, tidak peduli lagi dengan ponselnya karena ia yakin takkan memiliki waktu untuk mencarinya. Namun saat ia baru saja keluar dari toilet, orang itu kembali menariknya dan menabrakkan tubuhnya ke tumpukan kayu. Hal itu terjadi berulang-ulang, bahkan sebelum Mark sempat mengatur nafasnya orang itu benar-benar bernafsu menghilangkan nyawanya dengan cara itu. Ketika ia terjatuh, kembali lagi tubuhnya diangkat dan dilemparkan ke dinding ataupun benda-benda di sekitarnya hingga hancur.

Mark merasa lebih dari sekedar pusing, seluruh tubuhnya seperti akan hancur akan sakit yang luar biasa. Ia bisa mendengar orang itu terkekeh jahat di belakangnya. Mark begitu lemah, otaknya kembali memutar memori saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Rasanya sungguh dejavu, mengingat hal-hal menyakitkan seperti itu membuatnya berpikir apakah ajal akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi? Apakah ini balasan atas semua dosa-dosanya yang telah membunuh adiknya sendiri dan membuat Donghyuck tak bisa berjalan lagi? Mati di tangan orang yang tak dikenalnya?

Dengan lemah, Mark menyeret tubuhnya menjauh tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit yang semakin menjalar, kening dan bibirnya pun mengalirkan darah segar. Orang itu masih mengikutinya dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi telentang. Mark benar-benar pasrah. Mungkin sebentar lagi malaikat pencabut nyawa akan menjemputnya. Yah, di malam Natal.

"Akhh.." Mark merintih saat orang itu menduduki perutnya dan mencekik lehernya walau tak terlalu kuat. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman orang itu, namun apa daya? Ia benar-benar nyaris mati saat ini.

Orang itu tertawa jahat. "Tidak ingatkah kau, Mark? Di hari yang sama namun beberapa tahun silam. Saat kau menghajarku di depan stasiun itu karena sudah membawa adik kecilmu itu.. Kau memukulku bertubi-tubi, nyaris membunuhku. Tidak hanya itu, kau menjebloskanku dalam penjara dan membuat anak-istriku hancur akibat perbuatanmu.. Tidakkah kau mengingat perbuatan kejimu itu?"

"Dan kemudian saat aku sudah bebas, kau justru membuat anakku menderita. Harus terlibat kecelakaan yang membuat kaki kirinya diamputasi dan mengalami hal yang sama denganku, merasakan sakitnya di balik jeruji. Kau benar-benar harus menanggung semuanya, Mark Lee. Dan tentang anak itu, aku tentu akan membunuhnya setelah ini."

Mark merasa orang di atasnya itu benar-benar gila. Ia sekarang tahu siapa orang itu. Seorang gigolo yang dulu hampir menculik Chenle, membawanya kabur ke lorong-lorong sempit namun untung saja Mark berhasil melumpuhkannya. Dan ia juga ayah dari penculik Donghyuck yang sebulan lalu memang harus mengalami kenyataan pahit kaki kirinya hilang karena terjepit namun masih harus dipenjara karena kesalahannya.

"Kau ingin bahagia, Mark? Bukankah itu yang kuinginkan? Kau ingin bertemu adikmu kembali dan meminta maaf kepadanya? Karena itu aku akan mewujudkannya."

"Lepaskan.. Akkkhhh.."

Cekikan di lehernya semakin kuat dan Mark tak punya tenaga lagi untuk membalasnya dengan tendangan. Ia terlalu lemah. Mungkin memang benar jika ia adalah pembawa kesialan bagi semua orang, bahkan bukan pada keluarganya sendiri. Hati Mark berteriak, ingin meminta maaf kepada orang itu meski itu bukanlah dosanya. Kesadarannya semakin menipis dan nafasnya pun tersengal-sengal, menandakan ia sangat membutuhkan oksigen saat ini.

Mark memang pernah ingin mati, tapi ia tak pernah menyangka akan berada dalam keadaan setragis ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghyuck memutar kursi rodanya dengan tergesa-gesa, matanya terus memandang sekeliling mencari-cari toilet tempat Mark bersembunyi. Kalau saja ia tidak lumpuh, sudah pasti ia bisa berlari jauh lebih cepat dari ini. Di pangkuannya pun terdapat sebalok kayu yang sempat diambilnya asal di jalan, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Siapa tahu ada orang yang menyerangnya. Tadi ia sudah meminta supir taksi yang mengantarnya untuk berputar balik dan membawanya kesini. Ia bersyukur karena supir taksi itu sangatlah baik, mau membantunya untuk turun dan juga meneleponkan polisi. Bahkan masih sempat mengucapkan 'Selamat Natal' di keadaan seperti itu.

Rodanya berhenti saat melihat pemandangan yang tak pernah disangkanya itu. Sosok Mark terkapar tak berdaya dan seseorang di atasnya dengan tatapan bengis mencengkeram kuat leher lelaki yang dirindukannya itu. Donghyuck tak bisa lagi mengekspresikan perasaannya melalui kata-kata. Yang ia tahu sekarang ia memutar rodanya jauh lebih cepat dari yang ia lakukan tadi, menghampiri mereka, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi balok kayu itu dan memukulkannya ke orang yang sudah mencoba menghabisi nyawa Mark.

Benar saja, orang itu langsung rebah menyamping dengan darah mengucur deras dari kepalanya. Donghyuck bahkan sudah tak peduli lagi jika tindakannya termasuk kriminal dan menjatuhkan dirinya dari kursi roda, menghampiri wajah Mark yang pucat seperti mayat.

"Mark Hyung! Mark Hyung, sadarlah! Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku, Mark Hyung! Kumohon bangunlah!" Donghyuck menangis dan berseru nyaring, ia memangku kepala Mark di atas pahanya dan menepuk-nepuk wajah lelaki itu. Berharap hal itu segera membuatnya sadar, sampai air matanya yang mengalir deras justru menetes di wajah Mark.

"Mark Hyung! Kumohon, aku belum mengatakan apa yang seharusnya kukatakan.. Kumohon bukalah matamu dan tetaplah bersamaku.. Mark Hyung.. Tolong bangunlah, Hyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

Mark mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah jalan tol yang begitu sepi. Ia berusaha bangkit dan menumpu berat badannya dengan kakinya, namun ia kembali terjatuh. Kepalanya betul-betul pening dan ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali karena pandangannya semakin memburam.

Oh, tunggu! Bukankah ia buta? Kenapa sekarang ia bisa melihat?

Hal kedua yang Mark lihat adalah mobil miliknya yang begitu ringsek dan tergantung di pinggir jurang. Bersamaan dengan teriakan seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"MARK HYUNG! KEMARILAH DAN TOLONG AKU, MARK HYUNG! KUMOHON! SAKIT SEKALI... Hikss..."

Mark terkejut bukan main, ia ingin berlari kesana saat Chenle berseru seperti itu kepadanya. Adiknya sedang kesakitan karena terjepit disana, namun tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk di gerakkan. Jadi ia hanya berjalan perlahan, persis seperti zombie di kebanyakan film, dan berusaha menahan sakit di kepalanya yang terus berdenyut. Ketika sudah sampai disana, Mark menarik pintu mobil itu namun tak bisa. Seolah terkunci dari dalam. Seketika Mark sadar bahwa hal ini bukanlah yang sedang terjadi saat ini, melainkan bayangan di masa lalunya.

"Hyung! Cepat buka pintunya, Hyung! Sakit sekali disini, Hyung!" Chenle masih berteriak padanya dan dari luar, Mark bisa melihat wajah sembab dan pucat milik adiknya itu.

"Ti-tidak bisa.. Tidak bisa dibuka.." bisik Mark lemah. Ia memukul, menendang, apapun ia lakukan dengan harapan pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Namun hasilnya nihil, tetap saja tertutup rapat. Tanpa sadar Mark ikut meneteskan air matanya, menunduk dalam-dalam sambil tetap memukul pintu mobilnya.

"Chenle.. Chenle, maafkan Hyung. Hyung yang salah.. Hyung tidak seharusnya memarahimu.. Ampuni aku.."

"Hyung.."

Suara Chenle melembut. Mark mendongak dan menghentikan kegiatannya memukuli pintu. Adiknya sudah berada di hadapannya meski tetap di balik kaca jendela. Wajah itu terlihat segar, tidak seperti tadi yang seperti ada di ambang kematian. Chenle tersenyum kepadanya, membuat air mata Mark kembali jatuh.

"Chenle.."

"Hyung, tidak salah. Akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf. Maafkan aku atas semua kenakalanku yang membuat Hyung marah."

"Tidak!" Mark menggeleng cepat. "Kau sama sekali tidak salah. Aku sangat menyayangimu hanya saja caraku untuk menjagamu salah. Maafkan aku.. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Agar kau bisa kembali? Hyung benar-benar putus asa."

"Hyung ingin tahu?"

Mark mengangguk. Chenle semakin tersenyum manis, sesuatu yang sudah lama sekali tak dilihat oleh Mark. Membuatnya seketika menghangat dan seolah memberi kekuatan untuknya baik secara batin maupun fisik.

"Tetaplah hidup, Mark Hyung. Untukku, untuk orang tua kita. Dan untuk semua orang yang mencintaimu."

"Chenle.."

"Berbahagialah bersama mereka, Hyung. Raihlah mimpimu, bantulah orang lain untuk mencapai keinginan mereka juga. Mark Hyung tidak perlu khawatir, aku disini juga sudah berbahagia bersama Appa dan Eomma."

Itulah yang terakhir kali Chenle katakan sebelum mobil itu oleng ke samping hingga jatuh ke jurang dan pandangan Mark berubah menjadi gelap seutuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah semalaman dan Donghyuck tidak henti-hentinya menangis dan melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Mark. Orang tuanya sudah membujuknya untuk beristirahat atau makan, namun anak itu bersikeras akan menunggui Mark hingga sadar. Ia tidak ingin ada siapapun yang menjenguk ke kamar rawat itu selain perawat. Teman-temannya yang batal ke konser saja juga tak diperbolehkannya masuk. Ia hanya mau berdua saja dengan Mark.

Kondisi Mark benar-benar drop di awal. Kedua bahunya mengalami keretakan dan harus digips, kepalanyapun juga terkena pendarahan meski sekarang sudah berhenti, dan belum lagi memar di sana-sini. Sebuah masker oksigen menutupi hidung dan mulutnya untuk membantu pernafasannya yang sempat terhambat. Donghyuck nyaris pingsan saat dokter mengatakan bahwa jantung Mark sempat mengalami perhentian, namun hal itu tak berlangsung lama karena monitor kembali menunjukkan tanda-tanda berfungsinya organ inti tersebut.

Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu Mark sadar. Donghyuck sudah tak merasakan lapar lagi, yang hanya di pikirannya sekarang adalah lelaki yang tangannya dalam genggamannya itu membuka mata dan kembali hidup normal seperti biasanya.

"Aku mohon.. Setelah kau sadar, aku akan terus memanggilmu Hyung. Itu kan, yang kau inginkan selama ini? Aku akan jadi anak baik, agar Chenle juga tidak kecewa padaku karena sudah menyusahkanmu.." bisik Donghyuck sambil mengusap telapak Mark yang tidak diinfus.

Polisi berhasil meringkus bajingan yang untungnya masih hidup itu satu menit setelah Donghyuck nyaris membunuhnya. Jika saja Donghyuck membuatnya mati, ia tentu sudah terkena kasus yang lebih rumit lagi dan tentu semakin merepotkan dua orang tuanya. Kelumpuhannya saja sudah membuat mereka susah secara batin. Donghyuck benar-benar tak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia sangat marah saat melihat kejadian itu. Ia luar biasa takut jika ia terlambat sedikit saja nyawa Mark tidak tertolong. Ia takkan bisa mengampuni dirinya sendiri jika hal itu sampai terjadi. Donghyuck terkesiap kala kedua mata kelabu itu perlahan terbuka, bersamaan dengan pergerakan dalam genggamannya.

"Mark!" Donghyuck menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak kencang dan memeluk erat tubuh yang masih sangat lemah itu.

"Dong.. Hyuck.." Suaranya terdengar sangat pelan dan samar, karena kondisi serta mulutnya yang tertutup masker oksigen.

"Iya, ini aku. Syukurlah kau masih hidup.." Air matanya kembali menetes, kali ini ia benar-benar bahagia. Setidkanya Mark tidak gegar otak dan melupakannya.

"Apa kau menangis?"

Donghyuck tak menjawab dan hanya mengulum senyumnya saat melihat Mark yang tersenyum samar di balik benda yang membantu pernafasannya itu.

"Aku di rumah sakit?"

"Ya," jawab Donghyuck. "Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini, Hyung?"

"Semuanya.. Sakit.. Bahuku apalagi."

Baiklah, Donghyuck mengerti. Mark pasti sangat membutuhkan istirahat dan ketenangan seperti ini. Tapi ayolah, dia bahkan belum menyelesaikan masalahnya.

"Hyung.."

Donghyuck tersenyum geli saat melihat wajah Mark yang berubah tak percaya ketika mendengar dirinya dipanggil Hyung.

"Aku minta maaf karena mengatakan hal yang sangat menyebalkan dan menyakiti perasaanmu. Aku memang terluka, tapi tidak separah yang kau rasakan. Aku baru menyadari keberadaanmu saat ini terasa sangat penting dalam hidupku. Jika kau mengira Jaemin yang membuatku semangat, kau salah besar. Karena kaulah yang membuatku mampu untuk menjalani hari-hariku. Jika saja bukan karena kau, mungkin sampai sekarang aku tak mau keluar dari rumahku. Jika bukan kau, aku takkan tahu apa arti hidup sesungguhnya. Kau mengajariku banyak hal dan aku benar-benar menaruhnya di dalam hatiku."

Diutarakannya seluruh isi hatinya tanpa beban. Donghyuck mengucapkannya dengan sangat lembut, sesuatu yang tak pernah dilakukannya bahkan kepada ibunya sekalipun. Wajah Mark yang pucat berubah menjadi lebih cerah. Tangan lemah itu berbalik menggenggam milik Donghyuck.

"Mark Hyung.. Kau tidak keberatan kan, jika kau menjadi kakakku?" tanya Donghyuck ragu-ragu.

Mark mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Sejak awal aku sudah menganggapmu adik kecilku. Terima kasih banyak, Donghyuckkie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **EPILOG**

Suasana venue itu benar-benar ramai. Ribuan lightstick amethyst terangkat begitu wajah manis seseorang yang sedang tersenyum lebar terpampang di layar LCD raksasa. Lagu andalannya pun diputar, semua penonton ikut bernyanyi seiring dengan fotonya yang ditampilkan secara bergantian.

 _I wake up just to find the empty space_

 _I try to get to sleep again, and imagine you're here_

 _I thought I heard you whispering my name_

 _I try to reach my arms to you_

 _But you're not there_

Mark mengukir senyumnya saat suara bak malaikat milik Zhong Chenle terdengar, ikut menggerak-gerakkan lightsticknya dan bernyanyi bersama pengunjung yang telah memadati venue itu. Koeun di sampingnya juga ikut bernyanyi, samar-samar Mark mendengar suara indah wanita itu meski tertutupi oleh dengungan lainnya.

 _Then I realize it's just a dream_

 _I have to face another day, the night is over_

 _Sunshines through my window now I see_

 _I have to face the truth again, that you're really gone_

Koeun diam-diam melirik Mark yang masih tersenyum dan bersenandung. Ia ikut bahagia bila melihat laki-laki itu menarik ujung bibirnya ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman. Kemudian ia kembali berpaling ke depan, kali ini LCD menampakkan foto Chenle bersama Mark.

 _How should I know why everything's the same_

 _When I can't hold you, kiss you, hear you say you love me too_

 _There's no way that I could erase all the memories of you_

 _I keep inside, all of the time_

 _Cause they show how I'm still in love with you_

LCD yang menampilkan photograph Zhong Chenle seketika mati. Cahaya lightstick masih menjadi modal utama penerangan di gedung itu. Dan lampu sorot mengarah ke seorang laki-laki yang duduk di atas kursi rodanya sambil memegang mic, membuat penonton terperangah melihatnya sekaligus bertanya-tanya siapakah orang itu. Koeun sengaja tak memberitahu Mark yang terlihat kebingungan karena musik tiba-tiba mati agar lelaki itu mengetahuinya sendiri setelah ini.

 _I wish forever everytime I close my eyes_

 _I can see you by my side_

 _Tell me baby, what else can I do?_

 _It doesn't bother me at all_

 _How many seasons fall_

 _You'll always be here in my heart.._

Mark nyaris menganga lebar saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar itu. Suara yang sangat dikenalnya namun tak pernah ia mendengarnya bernyanyi. Ia hanya menggumamkan sesuatu dan senyumnya kian melebar. Sekarang Mark tahu, seseorang yang telah mewarnai hidupnya selama satu tahun ini berdiri di atas panggung dan mencapai impiannya. Bernyanyi di depan semua orang.

Sementara itu Donghyuck menarik nafas berkali-kali dan menghembuskannya, matanya melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang bersembunyi di balik panggung untuk menyemangatinya. Sembari instrumen terputar, ia memperhatikan tiap orang yang saat ini menatap dirinya penuh rasa kagum. Belum pernah ia merasa segugup ini, apalagi menjadi pusat perhatian orang sebanyak itu. Kedua orang tuanya tersenyum bangga padanya di kursi penonton paling depan, di sebelahnya ada juga Mark dan Koeun. Melihat itu, semangatnya semakin bertambah dan ia lanjut menyanyikan bait terakhir.

 _I close my eyes and try to find_

 _The traces of your love so kind_

 _Tell me baby, what else can I do?_

 _Love will never fade away, that's just what you would say_

 _I know we'll never be apart_

 _You'll always be here in my heart..._

Donghyuck hampir saja membiarkan air matanya jatuh ketika seluruh penonton berdiri sambil memberikan tepuk tangah riuh begitu ia selesai bernyanyi. Termasuk orang tuanya, juga Mark dan Koeun melakukan hal yang sama. Jaemin, Jeno, dan Jisung bersorak heboh di belakangnya, Donghyuck tentu tak melupakan kegilaan mereka. Seluruh tubuhnya serasa melayang menerima ribuan standing applause itu. Ia membungkuk berkali-kali dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nada yang bergetar. Keadaan kembali hening ketika mereka sudah duduk kembali di tempatnya.

"Kalian pasti bingung kenapa anak CEO Lee yang sudah tak pernah lagi muncul tiba-tiba berada disini." Donghyuck menjauhkan mic-nya untuk berdeham, kemudian mendekatkannya lagi. "Aku disini, untuk menuruti keinginan seseorang yang telah mendukungku."

"Seseorang itu.. Aku baru mengenalnya selama sebulan saat itu. Ah, tidak. Malah sangat kurang dari itu, karena awal pertemuan kami memang tidak begitu baik. Namun seperti yang kukatakan, dialah yang membantuku untuk melewati tiap masa yang begitu sulit bagi diriku. Aku tak pernah tahu dia bisa memiliki aura sekuat itu, bahkan ibuku sampai marah-marah karena aku lebih menurut pada orang lain daripada ibunya sendiri."

Penonton tertawa, termasuk Nyonya Lee yang telah ia sindir. Donghyuck menyengir lebar, kemudian menatap lurus ke arah Mark yang tetap setia mendengarkan dengan wajah damainya.

"Selama waktu yang singkat itu, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat mudah untuk mengenalnya. Bahwasanya ia bukanlah orang menyebalkan seperti yang selalu kuduga sebelumnya. Malah akulah yang bersikap seperti orang menyebalkan dan tentu sering membuatnya kesal. Aku sering kurang ajar padanya, bahkan tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan seharusnya. Aku benar-benar menyusahkannya, sampai-sampai aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku."

"Kami pernah menghadapi suatu waktu yang begitu sulit, semua berawal dari kesalahpahaman. Saat itu aku merasa sangat kecewa terhadap diriku sendiri, akibat sifatku yang sudah diluar batas dan melukai harga dirinya. Padahal tanpa kusadari, aku telah menganggapnya sebagai bagian penting dalam hidupku. Aku takut dia tak mau memaafkanku selamanya, namun.. Hatinya benar-benar seperti malaikat. Dia menopangku. Dia mengangkatku. Dia tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkanku meski dalam jarak terjauh sekalipun. Dia adalah kakakku.. Kakak dari Zhong Chenle lebih tepatnya. Mark Lee!"

LCD saat ini menayangkan foto-foto polaroid yang diambil Donghyuck selama ia bersama Mark, yang tentu saja tak disadari oleh lelaki itu. Ketika Donghyuck pertama kali mengajarinya bermain hoverboard, saat makan siang, menghias pohon Natal bersama Tuan dan Nyonya Lee, saat Mark berada di rumah sakit untuk pemulihan, lalu juga ketika Donghyuck memeluk Mark karena ia berhasil masuk ke universitas idamannya meski keadaan terlihat tak memungkinkan. Puluhan foto itu berhasil membuat para penonton kagum dan sesekali melihat ke arah Mark yang mendengarkan penjelasan Koeun.

"Dia adalah Mark Lee. Seorang Hyung yang selalu merendahkan diri namun pada kenyataannya, dirinya jauh lebih berharga dari apapun. Itu bagiku. Dan lagu tadi khusus kupersembahkan kepadamu, Mark Hyung. Apa kau menyukainya?"

Lampu itu menyorot ke arah Mark yang sepertinya terkejut karena ditanyai secara tiba-tiba. Ia berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk mantap dengan sebuah senyuman tulus di wajahnya.

Donghyuck balas tersenyum haru. "Aku takkan bisa seperti ini tanpamu, Hyung. Lagu selanjutnya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sedang berada di taman belakang di rumah Donghyuck. Mark duduk di ayunan, sementara Donghyuck tetap memilih di atas kursi rodanya saja. Saat di mobil tadi, Donghyuck tidak hentinya bercerita mengenai betapa bahagianya ia malam itu bisa bernyanyi beberapa lagu bersama band kesukaannya.

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar merasa melayang tadi! Acaranya begitu menyenangkan dan aku seperti menjadi pemilik panggung sesungguhnya. Yeah, meski aku tak menyanyi sampai akhir." Nah, Donghyuck kembali mengulanginya.

Mark tersenyum. "Aku tak pernah tahu kau punya suara sebagus itu."

"Tentu saja suaraku bagus," sahut Donghyuck penuh percaya diri. "Omong-omong, Hyung. Bagaimana novel Hyung?"

"Diterima," jawab Mark riang. "Hadiahmu sungguh mengesankan."

Yang Mark maksud hadiah sendiri adalah Donghyuck yang sangat sering mengunjunginya di rumah sakit bahkan juga beberapa kali melanggar jam besuk. Orang tuanya sendiri kewalahan menghadapi tingkah Donghyuck. Kehadiran Donghyuck yang membuat Mark menjadi lebih cepat sembuh, bahkan tidak butuh waktu tiga bulan untuk memulihkan tulang-tulangnya yang retak.

"Aku jadi ingat saat kau menangis-nangis begitu–"

"Hei, jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu!" Donghyuck memukul bahu Mark dan lelaki itu langsung meringis kesakitan. Meski sudah sembuh, tetap saja keadaan bahu Mark tak bisa sempurna kembali.

"Aih, maafkan aku," ujar Donghyuck sambil menunduk bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa." Mark meringis samar dan menaik-turunkan bahunya, bermaksud memberi sedikit peregangan.

Kemudian Donghyuck pun bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kedua temannya, Jaemin dan Jeno, yang akhirnya mengaku kepada Donghyuck bahwa mereka berpacaran sejak lama dan siap jika anak itu menjauh dari mereka. Namun tentu saja Donghyuck menerima mereka dengan lapang hati, baginya orientasi seks sahabatnya itu tidaklah penting asal mereka tetap bersama-sama dengannya. Berlanjut ke topik lain seperti Jisung yang memilih tidak kuliah dan justru dengan itu ia banyak memenangi banyak sekali perlombaan b-boy yang sudah diimpikannya kian lama. Mark turut senang mendengar hal itu. Teman Donghyuck adalah adiknya juga, ia sudah bertekad akan hal itu setahun yang lalu.

"Donghyuckkie.. Aku bertemu dengan Chenle saat kejadian itu," ujar Mark tiba-tiba, Donghyuck menatapnya ingin tahu.

"Oh, ya?"

"Hmm.. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Aku meminta maaf kepadanya dan dia justru balik meminta maaf kepadaku. Kau tahu apa yang dikatakannya terakhir kali?"

"Apa?"

Mark kembali mengayunkan kakinya dan berpegangan di kedua sisi ayunan. Ia mendongak dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke langit malam bertabur bintang. "Ia ingin aku tetap hidup dan mengejar impianku. Membahagiakan orang lain untuknya, untuk orang tua kami, dan juga untuk setiap yang mencintaiku. Termasuk untukmu juga, Donghyuck."

"Mark Hyung."

"Chenle pasti sangat bangga saat melihat penampilanmu tadi."

Donghyuck tak pernah menduga Mark mengarahkan wajahnya sangat tepat ke hadapannya. Seulas senyumpun terukir di wajah manis Donghyuck. Ia mengikuti apa yang Mark lakukan tadi, memandangi langit di atasnya. Seolah wajah Chenle tergambar di sana.

"Yah, aku yakin juga begitu."

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **Fiuhhh.. Ini oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah kubuat. Dan karena terlalu banyak aku juga agak malas untuk mengecek lagi jadi soal typo tentu ga bisa dihindarkan terutama setting waktu yang berantakan kkkkk..**

 **Disini aku sengaja buat hubungan Mark dan Koeun ambigu. Gatau dah mereka pacaran apa cuman temenan, tapi Mark dan Donghyuck murni kakak-adekan, saudara. Aku suka banget genre bromance wkwk. Dan kuharap kalian juga bakal suka ^^**

 **Mind to fav/foll and review?**


End file.
